Dyo Crook : Capitaine des Enfers
by Auwel
Summary: Lorsque Luffy & cie repêchèrent cette fillette blessée qui dérivait sur un débris de bateau, ils ne se doutaient surement pas que ça les mêlerait à une nouvelle aventure en compagnie d'un autre équipage tout aussi loufoque qu'eux...
1. Prologue

__

**Dyo Crook : Capitaine des Enfers**

_Bonjour tout le monde :D ! Bienvenue au prologue de cette fiction, "Dyo Crook : Capitaine des Enfers" ! Fiction que je prépare et peaufine depuis déjà trois bons mois... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ;)_

_**Bien entendu, à part Crook, son équipage, ainsi que quelques autres petites choses & personnes, tout appartient à notre Maitre bien-aimé, j'ai nommé Eiichiro Oda !**_

**Prologue – **

Ce jour-là, alors qu'ils naviguaient sur les flots imprévisibles de Grand Line, l'équipage tant célèbre qu'était celui des Mugiwara pensait passer une journée paisible et tranquille... Mais... C'était mal connaître cette grande roue qu'est le Destin !

En effet, alors que chacun vaquaient posément à leurs occupations respectives, Nami, allongée sur son transat et plongée dans son journal, y vit un article qui la fit sursauter, puis se redresser, tout en poussant un grand "Quoi ?', surprenant tous ses compagnons qui arrêtèrent aussitôt ce qu'ils faisaient pour se retourner vers elle, attendant ses explication quant à ce cris...  
Seulement, la rouquine était bien trop occupée à lire et relire cet article, l'air effaré, pour faire attention à eux. Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes que Sanji eut la brillante idée de lui adresser la parole pour enfin savoir ce qui lui faisait tant d'émois.

« Euuuh... Nami-san ? Tout va bien ?  
- Ce journal... articula la jeune femme après quelques secondes. Il... D'après lui, il y aurait un nouveau Supernova ! »

Autant dire que cette nouvelle créa un véritable remue-ménage sur le Thousand Sunny. Tous hurlèrent leur surprise, au point que le bateau sembla trembler. Puis, tous se ruèrent vers la navigatrice, qui posa le dit-journal sur une table à ses côtés, tout en résumant l'article.

« Dyo Crook. Ou plus connu sous le nom de Diable, ou Capitaine des Enfers.  
- D-diable ? Bégaya le courageux Usopp. Capitaine des Enfers ? Il doit pas être commode...  
- En faite, on l'appelle comme ça car non seulement il a quelque peu l'apparence d'un démon, mais en plus il aurait une passion pour le satanisme et la destruction. C'est lui, sur la photo, ajoute-t-elle en tapotant de son doigt une illustration sur le journal, représentant un jeune homme, 20 ans à tout cassé, grand sourire sadique au lèvres, teint un peu pâle, cheveux mi-long d'un rouge flamboyant, dont les mèches fusaient de tous les côtés, avec, bizarrement, deux de celles-ci qui avaient l'air de cornes de démon.  
- Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho... Effectivement... Un vrai petit Diable !  
- Elle est marrante, sa coupe de cheveux, il a des cornes, ria le Capitaine.  
- Apparemment, reprit la rousse, lui et son équipage auraient infiltré une base de la Marine pour récupérer des information, ou je ne sais quoi. Une assez grande bataille dans tout le lieu aurait suivit par la suite, impliquant même l'amiral Kizaru qui se trouvait là-bas au même moment par hasard ! Ils auraient réussit à s'en aller sans encombre, mais, à cause de cet incident, la prime de Dyo a montée en flèche ! De 89.000.000B, il passe à 156,000,000B !  
- Et c'est un méchant ? Demanda naïvement Luffy, qui ne s'inquiétait de seulement ça.  
- A mon avis, oui, s'en est un, répondit le cuisinier, tout en aspirant dans sa cigarette.  
- Ce jeune homme m'a l'air fort intéressant. Je me demande ce qu'il cherchait dans une base de la Marine.  
- Bah, on s'en fout, de lui, comme-ci c'était notre affaire...  
- Dommage, qu'il soit déjà capitaine d'un équipage, soupira le Futur Roi des Pirates. Je l'aurais invité à rejoindre le no— »

Malheureusement pour l'adolescent, il ne put finir sa plainte, Nami l'interrompant avant qu'il ne le puisse, en hurlant contre lui et tout en le frappant. Apparemment, elle ne voulait pas du Diable dans l'équipage, et Luffy fut mécontent de voir quelle n'était pas pas seule...  
Mais ce Crook était tellement marrant, avec ces deux épis montés en l'air, sur sa tête, qui lui faisaient de parfaites cornes ! En plus, il souriait à pleines dents, sur cette photo, il ne pouvait pas être si méchant. Et puis, eux aussi, en avaient fait, des choses, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils n'étaient pas dans les gentils !

Qui qu'il en soit, tous rangèrent bien vite cette petite histoire dans un coin de leur esprit, pensant (ou priant, pour certains), que de toutes manières, ils n'avaient que très, très peu de chance pour faire ça connaissance, si ce n'est pas voir même aucunes.

Encore une fois, c'était mal connaître notre ami le Destin.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Découverte à poils roses

_Bonnnjour le monde :D_  
_Voici le premier chapitre de cette fiction, celui qui va presque tout mettre en place, haha !_

_Avec, aussi, rien que pour vous, un petit bonus : http:/ img 690 . image shack__ .us/img690/7619/wanteddyo. png _

_L'affiche Wanted de Dyo Crook ! Tout a été fait par mes soins bien évidemment ;)_

**_Ah, aussi, bien sûr, l'univers One Piece appartient à Oda-sama !_**

_Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)_

**Chapitre 1 – Découverte à poils roses...**

Une petite semaine plus tard, alors, qu'encore une fois, nos neuf pirates préférés pensaient passer une journée tout à fait banale, un autre évènement, celui-ci beaucoup gros, se trama dans la journée.  
Cette fois, ce ne fut non pas Nami, mais Brook qui fut à "l'origine" du tout nouveau remue-ménage...  
Alors qu'il jouait nostalegiquement au violon, esprit envahit par son souvenir de Laboon, il aperçu une forme étrange flotter non loin de là... Malheureusement, un petit brouillard faisait rage depuis la veille, il du alors se pencher contre le pavois du bateau, mais rien y fait. Il décida alors de forcer au plus sur ses yeux...

« Bien que je n'ai pas d'œil ! »

... Mais encore une fois, rien y fit. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes qu'il comprit enfin ce que c'était : Une petite fillette, de surement dix, ou onze ans, qui dérivait, sur un débris de bateau.  
Lorsque l'information put enfin monté à son cerveau (bien qui n'en est pas...), il monta dans une panique monstre, et alerta bien vite le reste de la troupe.  
La jeune fille aux cheveux roses fut repêchée rapidement, grâce à un coup de « gomu gomu no » du capitaine, et elle était à présent allongée dans l'herbe, ensanglantée, tremblant et agonisant à vu d'œil.

« Aaaah ! Cria Chopper, en panique. Elle est blessée ! Elle est blessée ! Vite ! Un médecin ! Il faut un médecin !  
- C'est toi, lui fit remarqué Usopp.  
- Ah, oui...  
- C'est étrange, marmonna la navigatrice.  
- Quoi ?  
- Cette fille... Je suis sûre de l'avoir vu quelque part ! »

Un petit silence suivit la révélation de la rouquine. Celle-ci continua de fixer la jeune fille que Chopper examinait, sourcils froncés, main sur le menton. Mais, elle abandonna bien vite, se disant que ça lui reviendrait surement.

« Elle est gravement blessée, finit par annoncer le petit renne. Mais, elle pourrait s'en sortir sans trop de séquelles, je pense. Elle a de la chance qu'on l'ai trouver à temps. Je l'emmène dans mon bureau ! »

Et puis, Le jeune fou de barbe-à-Papa prit sa forme humaine, pour prendre délicatement la blessée dans ses bras, et ensuite partir vers sa pièce favorite.

Quelques jours plus tard, lorsque la fillette se réveilla, elle eut besoin de quelques minutes pour reprendre complètement conscience, ainsi que pour comprendre qu'elle n'était pas chez elle.  
Elle tourna après la tête vers un bruit "d'écrasement" qui lui caressa l'oreille, et pu voir, à sa grande surprise, un petit animal en short et chapeau, surement un renne ou un tanuki, debout sur la chaise d'un bureau, en train d'écraser des substances dans une petite assiette. A cette vue, elle fronça des sourcils, puis se redressa en position assise pour mieux l'observer.  
Les frottements des draps alerta le petit animal qui se retourna dans un sursaut, pour se radoucir ensuite lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille.

« Ah, s'exclama-t-il. Tu es réveillée ! Tant mieux, ton état devenais quelque peu inquiétant. Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? On t'as retrouvée dérivant sur un bout de bateau ! »

Le petit renne attendis la réponse. Puis attendis. Et attendis encore. Mais, il avait beaucoup attendre, aucune réponse ne vint. La jeune fille semblait comme figée, les yeux grands ouverts. Chopper commença à s'inquiéter encore plus, et était sur le point de reposer une autre question quand sa patiente inspira un bon coup, comme prête à enfin monter le ton de sa voix...

-  
« Aaaaaaaah, soupira Luffy, affalé dans l'herbe, sur le pont du bateau. Quand est-ce qu'on pourra la voir ? J'en ai marre, moi, d'attendre ! C'est as juste ! Chopper il la voit tout le temps, lui !  
- C'est parce que c'est le médecin, idiot, rétorqua Sanji, tiens toi tranquille, et essaie d'être patient, pour une fois !  
- Eh bien pour une fois, souffla Nami, je suis d'accord avec Luffy. Je suis bien curieuse de savoir qui est cette jeune fille.

- Oooh, oui, Nami-swan, c'est vrai, tu as totalement raison, que tu es belle, lorsque tu es curieuse !  
- Ero-cook, marmonna le bretteur d'une voix mi-moqueuse, mi-impassible, provoquant au cuisinier une immense colère.  
- Heiiin ? Qu'est ce que t'as dis, Kuso-marimo ? Répètes un peu, pour voir ?  
- Ero-cook.  
- Enfoiré... ! »

Aussitôt, les deux garçon entrèrent dans une bataille coup de pied/katanas très vite interrompue par Nami, à bon coup de poing sur la tête.

« Imbéciles ! Hurla la rousse. Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez m'énerver !  
- Aaaah, Nami-swan est tellement belle, lorsqu'elle est en colère ! Méroline, méroline !  
- Kuso love-cook...  
- Qu'est-ce t'as dis, Tête-de-choux ?  
- Ah, non ! Ça va pas recommencer, non plus !  
- Mlle la navigatrice est-elle sur les nerfs ? Pouffa Robin, apparemment très amusée par la situation.  
- Ces deux là vont finir par me rendre folle...  
- Et en plus j'ai faiiiiiiiiiiim, Sanjiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! hurla soudainement Luffy, toujours affalé dans l'herbe.  
- Pas que ces deux là, tous comptes fait... »

L'archéologue ricana une nouvelle fois, et allais répondre à son amie, lorsqu'un hurlement strident et féminin aux allures de "Kyaa !" interminable retentit, venant certainement de la cabine de Chopper.  
Tous furent surpris par un tel évènement, et ne tardèrent pas à abandonner leur activité respective pour se ruer vers la salle de leur petit renne, et arrivèrent tous en trombe au pas de la porte... Pour y voir quelque chose auquel ils ne s'attendaient peut-être pas...  
Chopper très gêné agonisant, se débattant et poussant même de petits cris, tentant coûte que coûte de se détacher de l'étreinte étouffante de la jeune fille, qui riait, grand sourire aux lèvres, enlaçant d'une poigne de fer celui qu'elle ne cessait d'appeler « Petite peluche trop choute », tout en le câlinant de tout les côtés.  
Autant dire qu'une telle scène amusa beaucoup les Nakamas du petit renne, qui se détendirent aussitôt, et même, pour quelques uns, rirent à cette situation.

« Alors, souffla Nami à la jeune fille après que celle-ci est – enfin – consentie à lâcher sa peluche d'amour. Pourrait-on savoir ton nom ?  
- Non. »

Un petit silence suivit la réponse franche et sans équivoque de la fillette. Réponse qui aurait pu ne gêner en rien la rousse si elle n'aurait pas entendu Usopp, Francky, Brook et Luffy spéculer sur la future réaction de la navigatrice, ainsi que sur le fait que cette petite était « mal barrée ». Elle tiqua donc, puis se retourna vers les commères.

« Vous, la ferme ! Elle se re-retourna alors vers la fillette. Tu sais, on va pas te manger. On à beau être pirates, nous ne sommes pas non plus dangereux. Enfin, sauf sur certains points.  
- Comme l'argent, fit subtilement remarquer Usopp.  
- Je t'ai dis de la fermer ! Hurla Nami tout en filant un très beau coup de pied au canonnier.  
- Sorcière, marmonna d'un ton inaudible Zoro.  
- Vous êtes pirates, s'exclama la fillette, étoile aux yeux.  
- Eeeeh oui, Gamines, de SUPER PIRATES, même !  
- Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho, il est vrai que nous somme un bel équipage ! »

La jeune fille regarda un petit moment Francky, puis son regard se tourna vers brook, qu'elle regarda plus intensément, pour finalement lui dire, dans un grand sourire

« Toi, mon chéri t'adorerais !  
- Ton "chéri" ?  
- Oui ! Il est super beau, super classe, super fort, super intelligent, super drôle, super méga super !  
- Waw, s'exclama le charpentier. Il a l'air vraiment SUPEEEER !  
- Oh, ça, oui, ricana la fillette. Et quand je serai grande, je me marierais avec lui !  
- Dis moi, questionna Robin. Quel âge a donc ce "chéri" ?  
- Bin, dix-huit ans, répondit la fille d'une petite moue. Mais c'est pas grave ! On a jamais que six ans d'écart, et ça ne sera rien, dans vingt ans ! Alors je prend les devants !  
- T'es drôle, toi, ricana Luffy. Pourquoi que tu veux pas dire comment tu t'appelle ? Moi, c'est Luffy ! Le futur roi des Pirates !  
- Je voulais pas vous le dire parce que je savais pas qu'on était pareil ! Mais, maintenant, tout va bien ! Je m'appelle Nina !

- On est pareils ? Répéta Usopp. Comment ça ?  
- Bin, je suis pirate, moi aussi ! »

Un petit silence dubitatif suivit l'annonce joyeuse de Nina. Petit silence très équivoque, car la fillette su de suite de quoi il en tournait, et compta bien répliquer pour se défendre.

« C'est vrai, grogna-t-elle. Même que j'ai du manger un fruit du démon pour que mon père me laisse partir !  
- Vraiment ? s'écrièrent en cœur Luffy et Chopper pour la jeune fille, plein d'étoiles dans les yeux.  
- Ces deux-là sont trop naïfs, soupira Nami.  
- Cette petite va finir comme Usopp, marmonna Sanji.  
- Hey ! Je ne te permet pas !  
- Vous verrez, que j'ai raison, j'ai même une prime ! De trente-deux millions de berrys, d'abord ! »

Une lueur étrange semblant à de l'argent s'alluma alors dans les yeux de Nami, qui eut l'air d'un seul coup beaucoup plus intéressée.

« Vraiment ?  
- Oui, c'est vrai, affirma la jeune fille, sans prêter attention aux grands signes que lui faisaient Usopp et Francky pour qu'elle se stoppe. C'est parce que j'ai mangé le Tetsu Tetsu No Mi ! Je contrôle le fer ! Et même qu'avec toute la quantité que vous en avez dans le sang, et ben je pourrais tous vous tuer, si je voulais !  
- Trop cooooooooooooooooooooooool, s'exclama Luffy, encore plus impressionné.  
- C'est vraiment vrai, réintéroga Nami.  
- Mais bien sur !  
- O.K. ! Direction la marine, et 30 millions de Berrys dans la poche !  
- Quoi ? s'effara la fillette.  
- Sorcière...  
- Mais t'es bête, reprit la plus jeune. T'es primée, toi aussi, ne crois pas que tu vas pas passer toi aussi à l'échafaud ! »

Re-grand silence, dans la salle. Le fait est que cette gamine venait de clouer le bec à Nami, qui maintenant fulminait. De plus en plus, d'ailleurs, lorsque Zoro finit par émettre un rictus amusé, ainsi lorsque Sanji tenta de la calmer et encore plus quand tout le reste de l'équipage - à part Robin, qui demeurait seulement amusée - finit par éclater de rire. Finalement, c'est avec un coup de point pour chaque garçon qu'elle finit par quitter la pièce, furibonde.

Une ou deux heures plus tard, alors que la jeune Nina se reposait dans le cabinet de Chopper, les Mugis, aux, assistaient en avant première à une démonstration de la toute nouvelle invention de Francky, présentée par lui, avec l'aide d' Usopp...

« Tout le monde, commença le cyborg, vous allez avoir l'honneur d'assister au PREMIER coup d'essai de mon SUPER canon !  
- Essaie réaliser par le grand USOPP-SAMA, le plus grand tireur de canon d'East Blue, connu et reconnu dans le monde entier, que dis-je, dans l'univers entier !  
- Trop bieeeeeen, s'exclamèrent ensemble Chopper et Luffy, étoiles sous les yeux.  
- Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho ! Eh bien, cela promet d'être grandiose !  
- Grandiose ? Tu rigoles ?  
- Je crains le pire... »

Après quelques secondes de concentrations, Usopp se lança, sous les yeux ébahit de ses Nakamas. Le fait est que ce tout nouveau canon était très impressionnant, et tous se demandèrent comment Usopp pouvait comprendre son fonctionnement. Mais bon. Il semblait en être capable...  
Ou pas. Eh oui, on ne sait trop comment, alors que le boulet de canon allait atteindre sa cible, à savoir une bordure de rochers à quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, l'objet dévia soudainement de trajectoire, pour finalement aller exploser le mat principal d'un bateau se trouvant plus à bâbord quelques mètres derrière le massif !

« Cassé ! Fit très intelligemment remarquer Luffy alors que Chopper paniqua, en courant dans tout les sens.  
- Yo-ho-ho-h-ho ! On ne peux plus cassé !  
- Aaaaaaah ! Usopp ! Cria Nami. Regarde ce que tu as fait ! Je te préviens, je ne sort pas d'argent de ma poche, tu te fort de cette merde tout seul !  
- Quoi ? Mais j'ai pas d'argent !  
- Je peu toujours te faire un crédit...  
- Euh... Mais... De toute façon, il... se.. se sont surement des marchand ! On réussira à ne pas avoirs d'ennuis !  
- T'es sûr, fit Sanji dans un rictus, tandis que Francky inspectait sa machine pour y voir le problème.  
- Mais oui, je vous dis ! Tenez, pour vous le prouver, je vais d'ailleurs regarder ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, le canonnier s'appuya contre le pavois pour mieux voir le bateau, puis abaissa une de ses "loupe" sur ses yeux avant d'y faire un zoom, et de lever très légèrement la tête, surement pour y voir le drapeau.  
Il resta alors quelques secondes sans bouger, devenant de plus en plus blanc. Puis, il baissa un peu la tête, et se stoppa net une fois de plus, pour finalement devenir tellement blanc, qu'il en tomba à la renverse, tout en tremblant et claquant des dents.

- Aaah ! Usopp ! Hurla Chopper.  
- Peut-être-est-il mort, fit remarquer Robin, d'un ton très rassurant.  
- De peur, surement » compléta Sanji.

Nami se planta alors devant le garçon évanouit, puis s'accroupit, l'attrapa par les épaule, puis lui hurla, tout en le secouant de toute ses forces dans tout les sens :

« Qui s'était ? Hein ! Qui s'étaiiiiiit ! »

Et puis, elle approcha son oreille de sa bouche, puis sembla écouter attentivement ce que lui marmonnait le canonnier, pour ensuite agrandir les yeux, l'air effarée, puis devint aussi pâle que son ami.

« Imbécile ! Lui cria-t-elle ensuite en le secouant de plus belle. Comment t'as pu faire ça ? Pourquoi il a fallut que ça soit sur lui ? T'aurait pas pu couler un bateau de la Marine, hein ! Tu veux vraiment qu'on finissent tous cramés, c'est ça !  
- Euuh... Nami... ? » Questionna timidement Chopper.

La navigatrice soupira un bon coup, se releva, puis se tourna bers ses autres compagnons pour leur annoncer, l'air solennel et énervée :

« Le bateau que cet imbécile à explosé... C'est... Les Enfers. L'équipage du Diable, Dyo Crook ! »


	3. Chapitre 2 : Le Diable

_Boooonjour :)_  
_Voici le 2ème chapitre de cette fiction, Dyo Crook : Capitaine des Enfers !_

_Avec un autre petit bonus, qui est cette fois un croquis de Nina que voici http: / / img838 .images hack. us/ img 838/ 3990/img 049f. jpg Dessin que j'ai réalisé, bien évidemment :)_

_J'espère que tout ça vous plaira ;)_

**_Comme toujours, l'univers One piece ne m'appartient pas, même ps qu'un peu. Tout le mérite revient à Eiichiro Oda :D_**

_Bonne lecture ~_

**Chapitre 2 – Le Diable**

Au même instant, dans la cabine principale d'un autre bateau, était allongé de manière nonchalante un jeune homme à la chevelure flamboyante. Ce garçon tenait une photo dans un cadre qu'il regardait fixement, d'un air impassible au premier abord, mais à la fois triste, en colère et frustré du second.  
Il resta dans cette position des minutes durant, plongé dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs, bercé par l'unique son des vagues, ainsi que par celui de sa respiration.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il pu entendre les éclats de rire de ses amis et camarades, surement regroupés sur le pont, et ce simple fait écœura le garçon.  
Comment pouvaient-ils faire comme si de rien était ? Comme si tout ça n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve ? Il soupira d'énervement, se redressa en position assise, reposa la photo sur sa table nuit tout en continuant de la regarder d'un oeil nostalgique, avant de se remémorer qu'il avait faillit à sa promesse. Dégouté, il allait pousser un hurlement de rage lorsque le bateau se mit soudainement à dangereusement tanguer dans un bruit assourdissent, suivit d'un énorme "splash". Le tangage était tel que le pauvre adolescent en tomba de son lit, se faisant ainsi très, trèèès mal au dos.

Il était en train de doucement se relever dans une grimace lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, pour y laisser apparaître une magnifique jeune femme à la coupe garçonne, coiffée d'un bandana bordeaux et habillée tel les pirates des anciens temps.

« Capitaine, fit-elle, sourcils froncées, l'air grave. Un boulet de canon par tribord ! Le mat principal à été touché !  
- Des marines ? S'informa le capitaine tout en se relevant complètement.  
- Des pirates. »

Le garçon souffla. Il aurait encore préféré un bateau de la flotte Marine, car il n'avait pas du tout le moral à affronter des pirates stupides et sanguinaires. Quoi que. Un bon petit feu de bois ne pouvait pas être si mal que ça, après tout.

« J'arrive. Fait en sorte à ce que tout le monde soit sur le pont.  
- Petite séance de torture psychologique ? Demanda la jeune femme dans un petit sourire malicieux.  
- Ça ne fera pas de mal à personne ! »

Lorsqu'il arriva sur le pont, tout sont équipage, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, était déjà présent, sois à regarder le mat qui avait à présent le nez dans l'eau, soit accoudés sur le pavois, côté tribord, à débattre sur la manière par la quelle leur capitaine ferai peur aux malotrus.

- Aaaah ! Crook ! Enfin là, s'exclama un jeune homme aux airs de sportifs dans un grand sourire.  
- Tiens, fit une autre personne, dont il serait impossible à déterminer le sexe. Ta longue-vue.  
- Merci, Lauref, fit le capitaine dans un faible sourire.  
- Ne sois pas trop brutal, l'avertit une jeune blondinette à l'air doux.  
- T'inquiète pas pour moi, Lyn'. Tu me connais.  
- Justement ! »

Et puis, ce jeune capitaine qui répondait au nom de Dyo Crook se fraya un passage dans ses amis, puis escalada la rambarde pour s'y mettre debout, s'accrochant d'une main à une voile, et regardant avec sa longue-vue le dit-bateau ennemi de l'autre.

Il resta un petit moment à regarder le bateau, puis, au bout d'un temps, baissa son bras dans un léger pouffement amusé, avant de s'assoir sur la rambarde du côté de ses amis, une jambe repliée qu'il tenait par le genoux, petit sourire en coin aux lèvres.

« Eh bien, s'exclama d'une voix douce et lointaine une autre jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns. Que tu es souriant ! Aurais-tu vu le Toutyn-ji de leur bateau ?  
- Non, rigola Crook, désolé, Juliett !  
- Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis sur que tu les verras un jour !  
- Alors alors, pressa un homme étrange. Qu'est ce qu'on qu'est ce qu'on fait fait ? On les écrabouille écrabouille ?  
- Non, fit le Diable. On les attend ! »

Un petit silence éberlué suivit la déclaration du capitaine. Il est vrai que ce n'était pas tellement dans les habitudes du capitaine d'agir comme ça. Normalement, ils auraient répliqués d'un boulet de canon bien placer pour leur exploser leur ma principal à eux aussi, puis seraient venu à leur rencontre pour leur foutre la frayeur de leur vie !

Alors, c'est sur que ce « on les attend » surpris et inquiéta les amis du Capitaine des Enfers !

« Crook, demanda d'un air soucieux le ou la dénommé(e?) Lauref. Tout va bien ?  
- Tout va très bien, ne t'en fait pas. Et, je vous le dis, je ne suis pas fou. Seulement, je ne crois pas que notre..« numéro habituel » soit à prescrire ici.  
- Et pourquoi ? C'est pas drôle !  
- Et d'une, d'après le drapeau, c'est l'équipage de Monkey D. Luffy, ça. Et, avec ce que je sais de lui, je ne pense pas du tout qu'il soit du genre à attaquer les gens sans raisons apparentes. De deux, si vraiment ils auraient voulu nous attaquer, on aurait pas eu droit à seulement un boulet de canon. De deux, ajouta-il dans un rictus amusé, j'ai regarder ce qui se passait sur le pont et c'était une vrai panique ! J'ai même pu en voir une engueuler un autre, et puis il y avait aussi un canon bizarre. Et enfin de trois, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais ils sont en train de virer la barre vers nous. Si vous voulez mon avis, ils ont voulu s'exercer au canon, on mal visé, et viennent s'excuser.  
- Mouais...  
- Mais on a cas juste leur faire peur !  
- Oh oui ! Après tout, t'as une réputation à tenir, Diable !  
- C'est vrai, reconnu le concerné. Mais, pas de cramage pour aujourd'hui ! »

Crook s'amusa de la mine déçue de certains de ses amis, puis tourna la tête vers vers le large, grand sourire heureux aux lèvre. Et oui, car contrairement à avant tout ce grand événement, Dyo Crook avait à présent le cœur léger. Car il y avait autre chose, qu'il avait pu voir sur le pont du bateau. Une autre chose dont il avait pris soin de cacher pour le moment à ses amis...

« Bon, soupira Nami, ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon, on a encore le temps de se casser vite fait bien fait ! Allez, tous a vos postes ! On se barre vite fait d'ici !  
- Non, lui répondit Luffy d'un ton sans équivoque.  
- Quoiiii ? Hurlèrent Nami et Usopp d'une même voix.  
- On va s'excuser. Francky, dirige-toi vers eux !  
- Okay, Cap'tain !  
- Non mais Luffy, tu va pas bien ?  
- Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'on meurt dans d'atroces souffrances ?  
- Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'on se ruine en réparations ?  
- Mais on a cassé son bateau, expliqua le capitaine. On va pas partir comme ça ! Il faut s'excuser !  
- Tu es beaucoup trop honnête et gentil pour être pirate, Luffy.  
- Et bien moi, fit Francky, je suis d'accord avec Chapeau de Paille. Imaginez un peu la situation inverse, les gars.  
- Mouais. Eh ben moi je sors pas un sou de ma poche. Vous vous démerdez.  
- Naaaaaaaaaoooooooooon, hurla Usopp, tout en courant dans tout les sens, comme Chopper. Je veux pas mourir, je veux pas mourir, je veux pas mourir, je veux pas mouriiiir !  
- Imbécile...  
- Aaaah, si soudainement le canonnier.  
- Quoi, quoi ? paniqua Chopper.  
- Je viens d'attraper la maladie du « Je-ne-peux-pas-m'approcher-de-ce-bateau-qu'il-y-a-là-bas-à-moins-de-cinq-cent-mètres » !  
- Oh non !  
- Si nous allons vers ce bateau, je vais mourir de spasmes affreux ! Dans de grandes souffrances !  
- Quoi ? paniqua le petit renne. Francky ! Vite ! Fait demi-tour !  
- Tu n'as qu'à sauter par dessus bord, Sogeking, répliqua l'homme en slip. Rien ne t'en empêche.  
- Noooon, se lamenta le valeureux Usopp.  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? fit soudainement une voix enfantine derrière Usopp, faisant bondir de surprise celui-ci.  
- Hey, Nina, fit Luffy, tout sourire. On a cassé un bateau, shihihihihihi !  
- N'en soit pas fier, imbécile, hurla Nami en lui donnant un gros coup sur la tête.  
- Aïïïïeuh !  
- Un bateau ? Le quel ?  
- Nina, la gronda Chopper, je t'avais dis de te reposer ! Mais qu'est ce qui on tous, sur se bateau, à ne jamais faire ce que je leur demande !  
- Mais je suis pas fatiguée, se défendit la fillette dans une moue ennuyée.  
- Ce n'est pas une raison, retourne te coucher !  
- Je vais juste voir quels cons vous avez dégommés, rigola-t-elle en s'avançant à coter de Luffy, pour regarder le bateau.  
- Une futur Lady ne devrait pas parler comme ça, Nina-chan, attention !  
- Oh, on s'en fout... Ah, s'exclama la dite-future Lady en voyant le bateau. Mais c'est ...  
- L'heure de te recoucher, fit Chopper. Allé !  
- Nan, vous comprenez pas ! Ce bateau, là, c'est celui..  
- D'un dangereux pirate, et surement d'un futur ennemi vu ce qui vient de se passer, compléta Nami en la ramenant de force vers l'intérieur, avec l'aide du petit médecin. Ce n'est donc certainement pas un moment pour toi d'être là, aussi élevée que soit ta « prime ».  
- Naaan ! Je veux rester ! »

Malheureusement pour la petite, elle n'eut pas le dernier mot, et se retrouva donc enfermée en compagnie de Chopper dans le cabinet de celui-ci, à son plus grand déplaisir.

Le reste des Mugis, eux, attendais patiemment (ou pas) d'arriver à hauteur du bateau des Enfers. Et plus ils s'y rapprochaient, plus Usopp paniquait, même s'il voulait démontrer l'inverse.

Finalement, lorsqu'ils furent assez près pour distinguer les personnes sur le pont, le canonnier alla se cacher derrière le mat, tout tremblant, tout en sueur. Surtout lorsqu'il vit que tout l'équipage, d'une petite quinzaine de personnes, les attendaient de pied ferme, en particulier le capitaine, debout sur la rambarde, bras croisés, l'air pas content du tout. Les autres membres de l'équipage avaient presque tous un grand sourire sadique ou impatient aux lèvres, ce qui n'était pas trop pour rassurer le canonnier et la navigatrice.

Les Mugis restant, eux, paraissaient tous plus ou moins zen, surtout Luffy, assis nonchalamment sur la rambarde, air un peu stupide scotché au visage.

« Alors, soupira le capitaine aux cheveux rouges une fois les deux bateaux face-à-face. Pourrait-on savoir en quel honneur vous avez fait en sorte que mon bateau sois dans cet état ?  
- Ouais, répondit simplement Luffy, Usopp a raté son tir. Désolé. »

Dyo Crook paru un peu surpris d'une telle réponse, qui finalement le fit rire. Un petit rire aux airs de rire démoniaque qui donna un frisson a Nami. Finalement, il répliqua d'un air très amusé

« Oh, je vois. Et qui est ce "Usopp" ? »

Cette simple question provoqua au concerné un immense spasme de peur, et étouffa un petit cris, tout en se ratatinant un peu plus derrière le mat. Et encore plus lorsqu'il vit qu'aucun de ses amis n'hésita à le pointer du doigt. Il osa alors jeter un petit regard au Supernova et quand il constata qu'il le fixa intensément, comme pour l'analyser, petit sourire en coin, le pauvre canonnier tressaillit.

« Squall, appela calmement le Diable en tournant légèrement la tête vers ses compagnons, tout en fixant Usopp. Mon fouet, apporte-le moi, s'il te plais. Le grand.  
- Dans ta cabine ? S'informa le dénommé Squall tandis qu'Usopp lâcha un petit cris à l'entente du mot « fouet ».  
- Ouais, dans ma commode noir.  
- Okay, j'y vais !  
- Merci. »

Les quelques secondes pendants lesquels Squall alla chercher le fouet demeura dans un silence complet, et un très pesant pour Usopp, sachant que Dyo Crook ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Heureusement pour Usopp, ou pas, le Nakama du Diable fut très rapide, et la commende arriva vite. Le Capitaine des Enfers regarda son arme, inspecta le bateau des Mugiwara, puis élança son fouet qui s'accrocha à un endroit du mat derrière lequel Usopp se cachait, et, comme s'il avait un grappin entre les mains, bondit de son estale pour atterrir à à peine un centimètre ou deux d'Usopp, tout en le regardant d'un air sadique, grand sourire aux lèvres, puis lui fit :

« Bouh ! »

Chose qui fit sursauter et tressaillir Usopp à un tel point qu'il fit un bond de trois mètre en arrière, tout en hurlant.

Cette réaction fit exploser de rire Dyo Crook, à un tel point que tous autour de lui, y compris ses propres amis, en étaient surpris. Le pauvre Diable n'arrivait décidément pas à se calmer, plié en deux, se tenant les cotes, de son rire aux faux airs démoniaques.  
Finalement, ce n'est qu'au bout d'une minute ou deux qu'il réussit à se calmer à peux près.

« Dé-désolé... J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, articula le jeune homme entre deux hoquets à l'attention d'Usopp. Hum. Bon. Soyons sérieux, déclara-t-il en se tournant vers Luffy, qui le regardait en riant légèrement, grand sourire aux lèvres, toujours assis à la rambarde. Monkey D. Luffy, c'est ça ? Ravi. Moi, c'est Crook. Dyo Crook.  
- Ouais, ghi-hi, répondis Chapeau de paille en agrandissant son sourire. Enchanté ! »

Crook lui souris, puis inspecta les lieux.

« C'est un beau bateau. Félicitation au constructeur.

- Merci, héhé, fit Francky, fier de lui.  
- Oh, c'est toi. Eh ben bravo. Bon, soupira-t-il ensuite, tout en visitant un peu le pont. Je suppose que vous vous doutez que je ne suis pas venu la pour de la parlote. Pour tout vous dire, au départ, je comptais le cramer, ce beau bateau. Et vous avec. Le fait est que ça fait deux ans que je navigue avec le mien. Deux ans. Et jamais de grosse casse... jusqu'à maintenant. Vous vous doutez donc bien que je ne suis pas vraiment content... »

Et puis, le regard de Crook s'arrêta sur celui de Brook, et se tut à l'instant. Il resta là à le regarder quelques seconde sans réaction, puis, ne pu s'empêcher d s'exclamer, grand sourire aux lèvres

« D'enfeeeer...Finalement, toi, t'aurai été épargné ! »

Cette réaction provoqua à Robin un petit sourire en coin, comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose. Mais personne ne le vit. Crook, lui, se reprit

« Enfin bref.  
- Pourquoi avoir changé tes plan ? » Lui demanda Nami, d'une voix soupçonneuse.

Dyo se tourna vers la jeune femme, la regarda d'un regard transperçant durant quelques secondes, puis, lui répondit, petit sourire en coin au lèvres

« Pour deux raison. La première, c'est que j'ai compris en vous regardant par ma longue vue que ce n'était pas volontaire. Et la deuxième, la plus grosse de grosse des raisons, c'est que... Vous avez, sur ce bateau, quelque chose qui m'appartient. Alors, comprenez, je ne pouvait pas me permettre de cramer cette chose. »

Tous, y compris l'équipage des Enfers, semblaient surpris. Crook, lui, restait sûr de lui, ne bougeant d'un poil.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est, cette chose ? » Fit Zoro, sortant enfin de sa torpeur.

Comme toute réponse, Dyo se tourna un peu, et, sourire aux lèvres, sortit de sa poche un petit objet, l'approcha de sa bouche, appuya sur un bouton, et fit, d'une voix calme mais que le petit objet faisait tripler de volume :

« Annonce à tout le bateau Je demande à ma petite Gaki-chan de venir immédiatement sur le pont si elle ne veux pas avoir à faire à la corvée de la plonge pour tout le mois. Et pas d'Elyna pour l'aider en douce, parce que me prendre pour un con ça va une fois, fait faut pas abuser. Enfin bref. Na-chan est donc priée de bouger ses fesses et de se dépêcher. Autorisation d'utilisation de fruit du démon, je répète : autorisation d'utilisation du fruit du démon ! »

Et puis, il baisa la main, l'air tout content tout apaisé, avant de se reprendre et de réutiliser l'objet, comme s'il avait oublier quelque chose :

« Mais, va pas nous faire exploser, non plus... »

Et se tourna ensuite vers ses Nakamas qui tiraient une tronche de six pieds de long tellement qu'ils était sur le cul. (Oula, quelle vulgarité !)

« Finalement, on aurait peut-être du la croire quand elle nous répétait que même l'eau salée ne l'arrêtait pas ! »

Presque aussitôt, la petite tête rose de Nina apparue telle une furie pour sauter sur Crook, avec tellement de panache qu'il en tomba à la renverse, sur le dos, Nina à cheval sur lui.

« Ouaiiiiiiiiiiis, cria-t-elle sans retenue. T'es venu me chercher ! Comme ça on pourra se marier ! »


	4. Chapitre 3 : Fête et Fuite

_Booonjour :D  
Bienvenue sur le troisième chapitre de cette fiction, en espérant que ça vous plaise n_n !_

_Avec, comme bonus pour ce chapitre, Dyo Crook plus approfondit... http : / / img 836 . images hack. us/ img836/ 96/ img047h. jpg Fait par moi bien évidemment... Il faudrait peut-être que je pense à les signer, mes dessins... x)_

_**Encore et toujours, One piece n'est pas à moi, mais à Oda-sensei !**_

_Enjoy :D_

**Chapitre 3 : Fête et Fuite**

« Alors c'était lui, ton chéri, vociféra Usopp, surpris.  
- Nina, Nina, Nina, souffla Crook tout en se redressant sur ses coudes , pour après poser une main sur la tête de la p'tite fille. Toujours autant en forme. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dis, sur ce sujet-là ?  
- Que c'est pas bien d'épouser son chef, pour pas être persécutée par les autres jaloux, récita la fille avec une moue déçue.  
- Et ... ?  
- Et que de toute façon aucun de nous survivrait à un tel truc...  
- Bien, rigola le Diable, en frottant le haut du crane de la fillette. T'as rien oublié, à ce que je vois ! Tu me laisse me relever ?  
- Non ! »

Il suffit d'un seul regard de son capitaine pour faire capituler la jeune fille, qui se releva tout en grognant et soupirant. Et puis, elle se souvenue d'une chose. Elle se tourna vers son capitaine et s'exclama d'une manière excitée :

« Maintenant que t'es là, dis-leur, toi, que je suis une Pirate, et tout et tout ! Ils voulaient même pas me croire, d'abord ! Ils disaient que j'étais comme Usopp !  
- Oï, fit le concerné, un peu vexé.  
- Oh, je vois, répondis Crook, sourcils froncés, sourire aux lèvres tout en hochant doucement la tête. Eh bien, tout le monde, je vous présente Nina, mon apprentie cuisinière. Comme vous l'aurez deviné, c'est effectivement une pirate.  
- Tu l'as prise à son âge, se scandalisa Nami. Non mais tu vas pas bien ?  
- Je vais parfaitement bien, c'est gentil de t'en soucier, répondit-il dans un regard noir à la navigatrice. Et, pour information, les décision que je prend ne concernent personne à part moi et mon équipage. Alors je te demanderai de te mêler de ce qui te regarde si tu veux pas finir grillée sur une brochette. Merci de ta compréhension.  
- Eh, oh, le rappela Sanji en s'approchant. Je te défend de parler à ma Nami-swan d'Amour sur ce ton, alors tu ferais bien de t'excuser !  
- "Ta Nami-swan d'Amour" ? Répéta le Diable dans un rictus. Et en quoi cette fille est tellement proche de toi que tu te permettes de la défendre, ou de l'appeler comme ça ? C'est ta femme ? Fiancée ? Petite amie ? Meilleure amie, peut-être ?  
- C'est rien de tout ça, répondis Nami.  
- Eh ben alors, repris Crook, à Sanji. Elle peux se défendre seule, non ? Elle est grande ? C'est une pirate ? Ou alors j'ai manqué quelque chose ? »

Cette pique fit se renfrogner Sanji, au plus grand bonheur de Zoro, qui, finalement, commença à un peu apprécier le Diable. Ce dernier, lui, soupira d'un air las tout en secouant la tête, marmonnant deux trois mots, avant de se retourner vers Luffy

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous dois une fière chandelle. Qu'est-ce que vous diriez d'un festin à bord des Enfers, pour vous remercier ? En plus, rajouta-t-il en posant la main sur l'épaule de Nina, maintenant qu'on a retrouver notre petite cuisinière, ça va aller plus vite !  
- Ouaiiiiiiiis, s'écria Luffy, bras en l'air, son plus gros sourire sur le visage. Festin, festin, festin ! On peut, Nami, hein ?  
- Imbécile, soupira celle-ci. C'est toi le capitaine, non ? C'est toi qui décide !  
- Ouaiiiiis, c'est moi qui décide ! C'est partit pour le festin ! »

Crook ria légèrement à tant d'entrain, puis les invita à rejoindre son navire, Nina à ses côtés bien évidemment. D'ailleurs, lorsque celle-ci fut sur les Enfers, son premier réflexe fut de sauter sur le ou la fameux(se) Lauref, qui la reçue bras ouverts.

Lorsque Sanji monta sur le bateau à son tour, et lorsqu'il vit Lauref, il tomba sous son charme et courra dans sa direction, yeux en cœurs.

« OOOoooooh, quelle magnifique jeune fille ! Mademoiselle, sachez que vous avez pris mon cœur lorsque..  
- Euuuh... c'est que... Je suis un garçon... »

Cette simple révélation mit Sanji dans un était de léthargie total, se figeant complètement, tandis que tous autour d'eux explosèrent de rire, ce qui n'aida pas tellement le cuistot dans son amour-propre. Gêné, il grommela quelques mots, et se repris bien vite lorsqu'il vit, juste à côté de celui qui était enfaite un garçon, une magnifique jeune femme habillée tel les siècles derniers. Le cuistot bondit alors vers elle, puis, rose à la main, allait commencer sa complainte, lorsque...

La jeune fille, qui, apparemment, n'appréciait que très peu les dragueurs, sortit son révolver qui lui aussi paraissait d'époque, et le pointa vers Sanji, avant de déclarer, d'une voix calme, mais froide, tout en fixant Sanji d'un oeil mauvais :

« Tu me dragues, j'te creuse. »

Encore une fois, tout le monde fut très amusés de la situation, en particulier Zoro et Crook. Une fois de plus, Sanji fut assez gêné, et se sortit de la situation à sa manière, avant d'apercevoir une jeune femme aux long cheveux blond, et à l'air très doux. Crook le remarqua bien, et, chose que Nami, Robin, ainsi que Zoro ne manquèrent pas de remarquer, le Diable perdit son large sourire, et, bras croisés, regarda Sanji s'approcher de la jeune femme d'un oeil méfiant.

« Oooh, Mademoiselle, que vous êtes belle, mon cœur fond, et je chavire dans vos yeux ! »

Cette fois, et au plus grand bonheur du cuistot, cette phrase bateau fut accueil au bout de quelques secondes de "non-réaction" de la part de la jeune femme par un grand sourire chaleureux. Seulement, le Maitre Coq déchanta vite lorsque ce dit-sourire chaleureux fut magistralement suivit d'un énooorme coup de pied en plein dans les zones sensibles du pauvre garçon, qui s'effondra dans la douleur, tout en se tenant les parties, tandis que la blondinette partit d'un pas léger, toujours grand sourire au lèvres, comme si de rien était.

Encore une fois, un grand éclat de rire résonna à bord des Enfers. Certains crièrent même que "Eunuque-Girl" avait encore frappée. Mais, cette fois-ci, Crook ne ria pas, et s'avança d'un pas lent vers Sanji, toujours l'air pas content, et s'accroupit devant lui, sous les regards suspicieux et curieux de Zoro, Robin et Nami.

« Sache une chose, lui murmura-t-il d'un air menaçant. Lauref et Max', passe encore. Mais re-drague encore une fois Elyna en ma présence et en plus de te recevoir un coup comme celui là, tu auras en plus droit à ma colère. Et sache que je ne répond plus de mes actes lorsque je suis dans cet état. C'est clair ? »

Sanji eu un petit ricanement, et se redressa en position assise, puis déclara à Crook tandis que celui-ci le regardait d'un oeil mi-blasé, mi-indifférent.

« Et en quoi cette fille est tellement proche de toi que tu te permettes de la défendre comme ça ? C'est ta femme ? Fiancée ? Petite amie ? Meilleure amie, peut-être ? »

Sanji paressait vraiment très fier de sa réplique, et attendait, grand sourire en coin, la réponse de Dyo, qui continua à le fixer de la même façon sans rien dire durant quelques secondes, puis, il répliqua très calmement mais très froidement, tout en regardant le Maitre Coq dans les yeux :

« Elyna et moi avons grandis ensemble. Pris la mer ensemble. Elle est bien plus qu'une meilleure amie, elle comme ma petite soeur. Alors contrairement à toi, le pseudo-gentleman, moi, j'ai des raison de me montrer protecteur envers elle. »

Et puis, il se releva, et commença à faire un pas, avant de retourner la tête vers le blond, et de lui souffler :

« Crétin, va. »

Pour finalement retourner avec les autres, sous l'œil très amusé de Zoro.

« Et si on se présentait nos équipage respectifs, hein ? Proposa Dyo, bonne humeur retrouvée, à Chapeau de Paille.  
- Ouais » fit celui-ci, souriant.

Et puis, il présenta Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Francky et pour finir Brook à l'autre équipage, que Crook présenta ensuite.

« Eh bien, vous connaissez déjà Nina et moi même, je vous présente-donc Elyna, cuisinière, fit le Diable en montrant la jeune blonde qui n'avait toujours pas perdu son sourire  
- Bonjour, fit-elle poliment.  
- Il y a aussi Evan, charpentier, continua Crook en pointant du doigt un jeune homme à l'air blasé, adossé à un mur du bateau, torse nu et main dans les poche, qui regardait tout le monde sans prendre la peine de saluer.  
- Il me rappelle bizarrement quelqu'un, fit remarquer Usopp tout en jetant des petits regards à Zoro.  
- Dorella Juliett, continua-t-il en montrant une jeune femme aux long cheveux bruns et à l'air lointain.  
- Oooh, Juliett, que vous êtes magnifique, ne pu s'empêcher de s'exclamer Sanji, ignorant le grand soupir exaspéré de Crook. Permettez-moi de vous offrir mon cœur, et de devenir votre Roméo !  
- Tu as un Shimbut très intéressant, fit la jeune fille d'un air lointain, tout en fixant un point au dessus de la tête du blond.  
- Euuuh... Shi... Shimbut ? Répéta bêtement celui-ci.  
- Ce sont des petits animaux, expliqua la brune. Chaque êtes humains en ont un. Ils représente les humeurs et pensées de leur Maitre. Tu ne les vois pas ?  
- Euuh... Non...  
- Ce n'est pas grave, tu les verras un jour.  
- Bref, soupira Crook, agacé d'avoir été interrompu. Je disais donc, elle, c'est Juliett, musicienne.  
- Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho ! Voilà qui est intéressant, fit Brook, tut en s'approchant de Juliett. Mademoiselle. Puis-je voir votre cu– »

Malheureusement pour le squelette, il ne pu finir sa phrase, Sanji lui administrant un magnifique coup de pied pour l'arrêter, tout en lui hurlant qu'on ne parlait pas aux Ladys de cette manière.

« Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho, rigola Brook. De quel instrument jouez-vous ?  
- Du Ricouly, répondit Juliett de sa voix douce et naïve.  
- Flute traversière, traduisit Crook pour Brook. (1)  
- Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho ! Que diriez vous de faire un petit duo avec moi ?  
- Avec plaisir !  
- Ouais, bon, bref, soupira Crook. Après, on a Poocky Squall, fit-il en montrant un jeune garçon habillé, tel un sportif, d'un tee-short ample numéroté "37", d'un short, et avec comme accessoire un bracelet éponge et un bandeau maintenant ces cheveux turquoises en l'air, à l'air joyeusement hyperactif.  
- Bien le bonjour, s'exclama le garçon dans un trèès grand sourire.  
- C'est notre... Hum... Entraineur ?  
- On pourrais m'appeler comme ça, rigola le concerné.  
- Ensuite, nous avons notre médecin, Zockett Lauref.  
- Bonjour, fit simplement le concerné, toujours un peu gêné.  
- C'est incroyable comme ton visage est féminin, remarqua Chopper.  
- C'est parce que le sang Elfique donne aux Elfes des caractéristiques ressemblant à celle des femelles humaines, répondit poliment Lauref à Chopper.  
- T'es un Elfe ? Trop coooool, s'écria Luffy.  
- Ne soit pas naïf, Luffy, intervint Nami d'un ton mi-froid mi-énervé. Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on te raconte. Les Elfes n'existent pas.  
- Et pourtant, fit Lauref sans se vexer, j'en suis bien réel. Moi, ainsi que toutes les tribus qui peuvent y avoir sur terre.  
- Les Elfes n'existes pas, répéta Nami, sans décamper de sa position.  
- Alors comme ça, fit Crook pour la Navigatrice, d'un ton un peu dur, tu es ce genre de personne beaucoup trop rationnelle pour être sur Grand Line. Intéressant. Tu a un réel spécimen d'Elfe sous tes yeux, et pourtant, tu continuer à nier leurs existences. Laisse-moi deviner. Ne serait tu pas du genre à ne pas croire à son Long pose, si celui-ci indique une direction peu ordinaire ? »

Crook laissa passer quelques secondes pour laisser la rousse répliquer, mais, voyant qu'elle ne fit rien, reprit :

« Les géants existent. Les hommes-poissons. Les sirènes. Les animaux parlant. Les fruits du démons. Les Anges. Et j'en passe. Alors, en sachant pertinemment tout ça, pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi les Elfes, eux, n'auraient pas place sur terre ? Aurais-tu oublié que sur Grand Line, rien n'est impossible ? Ou n'aurais-tu simplement jamais cru en cette phrase ? Si c'est le cas, désolé, mais tu n'as rien à faire sur cette mer. »

Un grand silence suivit cette scène. Le fait est que Nami venait de se faire clouer le bec et en beauté, encore mieux qu'avec Nina, un peu plus tôt auparavant. Les Mugiwaras eurent des réactions très diverses, face à tout ça. Alors que Luffy, Usopp, Francky et Brook n'osèrent pas tellement réagir, la rousse étant très énervée, mais étaient également assez impressionnés par le franc-parlé de Crook. Sanji, lui, bouillait littéralement, mécontent qu'on ai osé parler comme ça à Nami, et s'énervait contre Crook, qui lui l'ignorait superbement, trop occupé à fixer d'un regard noir la Chatte aux pattes de velours. Zoro et Robin, eux, furent plus que très amusés par tout ça, et, d'ailleurs, Zoro apprécia de plus en plus le Diable.

Les compagnons de celui-ci, eux, paraissaient à la fois amusés et lassés, comme si une telle scène arrivait tout les jours. Lauref, lui, était plus que très embarrassé.

« Reprenons-donc, souffla Crook, toujours énervé, apparemment. Après Lauref, nous avons Tobias, trésorier, fit-il en montrant un homme assez petit aux cheveux cours, qui tentait de réconforter Lauref.  
- Salut vous tous, fit-il tout de même à l'intention des Mugis.  
- Doudou, qui m'aide à la Navigation, continua le capitaine en pointant un homme étrange, très grand et au corps disproportionné.  
- Bonjour bonjour, s'exclama-t-il dans un sourire semblant plus à une grimace qu'autre chose.  
- Lauter Max, fit le Capitaine en montrant la jeune fille habillée tel les anciens temps.  
- Bien l'salut, fit-elle en mimant ironiquement la révérence.  
- Et puis Kanya, soupira Dyo, apparemment déjà lassé des présentations, tout en montrant d'un geste de la main une vieille dame à l'air revêche. Notre archiviste.  
- Un peu plus d'entrain pour me présenter, s'il te plais, imbécile, lui fit remarquer la dame dans un cris aigu.  
- Mais oui, mais oui, soupira le Diable en roulant des yeux. Ensuite, normalement, il y a Mia, Iam et Ami, des triplés, nos océanographes, mais ils sont H.S.  
- Ils sont malades ? s'inquiéta Chopper. Ce n'est rien, j'espère !  
- Ils sont _toujours_ malades. C'est une habitude, qu'ils ont. C'est leur truc.  
- Ah... »

Une petite heure plus tard, la fête battait son plain, entre les mets savoureux d'Elyna et Nina, toutes les deux aidées, par le plus grand mépris de Crook, de Sanji, et entre l'ambiance de joie et de franche rigolade qu'il y avait entre les équipages... Même si tout le monde ne s'entendait pas avec tout le monde !

Et puis, alors qu'ils ne s'y attendaient pas, Doudou arriva en descendant par la corde de la grande voile -que les deux charpentiers avaient réparée-, accouru vers Crook.

« Cap'taine 'taine ! L'amiral Kizaru l'amiral à neuf neuf nœuds sur bâbord ! Bâbord !  
- De quoi ? P*tain, marmonna le Capitaine des Enfers. Comme si c'était le moment ! »

Il abandonna alors sa chope de bière pour accourir vers la direction qu'avait dit son assistant à la Navigation, escalada la rambarde sur laquelle il se mit debout, puis sortit la grande vue pour voir tout ça de lui même.

Pendant qu'il regardait le bateau ennemi,les deux équipages aux complets (sauf les triplés) se rassemblèrent vers Dyo Crook, qui se tourna après quelques minutes vers les autres, toujours sur son estale.

« Bon, la fête est suspendue ! Tous à vos postes ! Doudou, maintient le cap, et assure-toi que la barre ne vire pas !  
- Très bien très ! »

Aussitôt l'ordre dit, Doudou couru à son poste, tandis que Crook continua sur sa lancée.

« Max', Evans ! Abaissez la grande voile, et remontez la bonnette basse ! On a le vent en poupe, il faut vite en profiter !  
- Très bien, firent les deux concernés avant de s'en aller réaliser les tâches demandés par Dyo.  
- Lauref, Tobias, remontez l'encre, et activez le système d'accrochage pour le Sunny !  
- Bien !  
- Les autres, vous savez quoi faire ! Allez-y ! »

Après avoir regardé ses compagnons faire ce qu'il leur avait demandé, Dyo sauta du pavois et se tourna vers les Mugiwaras.

« Vous, étant donné que vous n'êtes pas de mon équipage, je n'ai aucunement le droit de vous donner des ordres. Mais rappelez-vous que c'est un des Trois Amiraux, qui se dirige vers nous ! Je ne sais pas lequel de nos deux équipage il vise plus que l'autre, et nous n'avons pas le temps de débattre sur ça, alors deux choix s'oppose à vous : Soit vous nous aidez, soit vous restez tranquilles sans gêner personne. Je vous laisse le choix, mais sachez que de l'aide n'est tout de même pas de refus, et même sévèrement recommandée ! »

Et puis, il partit au pas de course aider plusieurs de ses amis qui l'appelaient. L'équipage du chapeau de paille demeura silencieux quelques instants, avant que Nami ne donne une claque à l'arrière du crane de Luffy, apparemment contrariée.

« Aïïïeuh, se plaignit le capitaine. J'ai rien fait !  
- Justement, oui, s'énerva la rousse. Tu vois, ça, continua-t-elle en montrant de la main Crook qui donnait ses directives, ça, c'est un Capitaine !  
- Mais tu le fais bien, tout ça, toi...  
- Est-ce que je suis le capitaine ? »

Ignorant la discutions qui commença à se profiler chez ses amis, Francky se dirigea vers Crook d'un pas confiant.

« Hey, Gamin, fit le charpentier au garçon qui se retourna aussitôt, pour regarder Francky d'un oeil méfiant.  
- Un problème ?  
- Ooooh, que non, héhé ! Déclara le Cyborg, d'un air fier de lui, grand sourire en coin aux lèvres, une main posée sur sa hanche, et l'autre relevant ses lunettes de soleil. Il se trouve que j'ai sur le Sunny un SUPER petit bijou qui, j'en suis sûr, te plaira beaucoup ! »

_(1) Je viens tout juste de remarquer la ressemblance entre les deux prénoms O.O' ! Promis que j'avais pas fait exprès, c'est un hasard, je le jure xD !_


	5. Chapitre 4 : Echanges Mouvementés

_Booooonjour à vous, chers lecteurs, et bienvenue ici, au 4ème chapitre de cette fiction, Dyo Crook : Capitaine des Enfers !_

_Personnellement, je suis un peu déçue de ce que ça donne, au final. Je trouve que ça rendait mieux dans ma tête x). J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira quand même, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :D_

_Pour ce chapitre, je vous laisse la possibilité de découvrir la petite bouille que j'ai donnée à Elyna. Voici le lien : http : / / img 535 .image shack .us/img 535/1298/ img 050 c. jpg (Cette fois, j'ai pensé à signer x) )_

_**Bien évidemment, One piece est la propriété de Eiichiro Oda, et je n'ai aucun droit sur cette œuvre.**_  
_Enjoy :P_

**Chapitre 4 : Échanges mouvementés  
**

« Coup... De... BURST ! »

On aurait pu croire que la défense ultime du Thousand Sunny serait ralentie par les Enfers qu'il embarqua avec, mais, tout comme Francky l'avait prévu, pas du tout !

Les deux bateaux étaient à présent dans les airs, grâce au coup de Burst, chose qui provoqua l'émerveillement de l'équipage des Enfers, presque autant que lorsque les Mugi découvraient eux aussi pour la première fois ce fameux coup.

Lorsque les deux bateaux ré-amerrirent, ils avaient sans conteste bien semé le navire Amiral, au plus grand soulagement de tous.

« Wa, souffla Crook, franchement impressionné, tout en regardant au loin. Ça c'est du lourd !  
- Merci, gamin, héhé. Tu peux m'appeler Aniki, si tu veux !  
- Euuuh, ouais, nan, je préfère pas, hein, répliqua Crook, regardant le Cyborg de la même manière par la quelle il aurait regardé un fou sortit d'un asile.  
- Bon, sourit Luffy pour l'assemblée, maintenant qu'ils sont loin, on peux refaire la fête ! »

Crook eut un reniflement amusé à l'entente de la proposition de Luffy. C'est un vrai fêtard, pensa-t-il. Puis, voyant que presque tout le monde avait posé les yeux sur lui, le Capitaine des Enfers sourit à son tour avant de déclarer :

« Je n'ai aucune objection à ça ! »

Petite phrase qui déclencha l'exclamation de joie de beaucoup dans les deux équipages. Seulement, cette fois-ci, la fête se passa à l'intérieur du bateau. La saison ayant changée avec le lieu, il faisait à présent un petit peu trop froid pour rester dehors. Mais, cela n'écorcha en rien l'ambiance qui en resta la même, les discussions fusant à tout va entre les deux équipages, jusqu'à ce qu'Usopp ne put s'empêcher de poser une question à Dyo...

« Dis, Crook, comment ça se fait que tes cheveux soient comme ça ? » fit-il en mimant des cornes sur sa tête avec ces doigts.

Tandis que beaucoup de conversations se stoppèrent à cette questions, les Mugis par curiosité, les autres par amusement, Crook, comme à sa petite habitude, fixa d'abord Usopp silencieusement d'une manière assez perçante durant quelques secondes, comme pour l'analyser, puis, répondit le plus naturellement du monde, tout en replongeant le nez dans son gâteau :

« J'le tiens de mon père. Enfin... C'est plus le mélange entre ma mère et mon père.  
- T-ton père ? Répéta Usopp, craignant le pire, alors que les Nakamas du Diable -a part Elyna- ricanèrent silencieusement. Qui c'est ton père ?  
- Satan. » fit le Diable d'une voix légère.

Autant dire qu'une telle réponse eut un effet semblant quelque peu à une bombe chez les Mugiwara. Car, contrairement avec Usopp et ses histoires, Crook, lui, à sa manière d'être et de répondre, était plus que très convaincant. Alors tandis que Robin haussa un sourcil intéressé, que Luffy cria son admiration et Usopp sa peur, Nami, elle, n'avait toujours pas digéré ce que Crook lui avait dit plus tôt et décida d'intervenir.

« Comme si Satan pouvait exister ! Tu sais, ça ne t'amènera à rien, de tels mensonges, c'est totalement stupide. Tu n'es pas le fils de Satan !  
- Si tu penses que cette pique minable pourrait être capable de me mettre en colère, répliqua d'un ton calme et dure Crook en fixant d'un regard dédaigneux les yeux de la rousse, c'est vraiment que tu es encore plus idiote que je ne le pensais. Satan est mon père, point, barre. Après, qu'on me croit ou non, quelle importance ? C'est pas pour les autres, que je vis, mais pour moi. Et moi, je sais que tout ça est réel, et ça me suffit.  
- C'est complètement idiot !  
- N'est-ce-pas ? Répondit ironiquement Dyo. Je pense que cela doit bien être notre seul point commun... Et encore !  
- Hey, vociféra Sanji pour Crook. Ne parles pas à Nami-swan sur ce ton ! On ne parle pas comme ça à une La–  
- Toi, le coupa Crook, le jour où je me soucierais de ce que tu penses ou de ce que tu dis, sois-en-sûr, il pleuvra des taureaux !  
- Son plus grand cauchemar, chuchota Squall à l'attention des autres, ce qui provoqua le ricanement moqueur de l'équipage des Enfers, et l'interrogation général de celui des Chapeau de Paille.  
- Oh, toi, râla Crook à l'attention de Squall, la ferme, où tu finis sur le bûché !  
- Beaucoup de menaces, souffla Nami, mais pas beaucoup d'exécution... »

Chose que tous les mugis remarquèrent, lorsque Nami eut dit cette phrase, des regards et sourires complices s'échangeaient entre les Nakamas de Crook, qui, lui, vit une étrange lueur malicieuse s'allumer dans ses yeux, et un grand sourire en coin aux allures sadique s'agrandit sur son visage. Il répondit alors à la Navigatrice sur un ton de défi :

« Tu veux parier ? »

La manière dont Crook lui avait posé la question, ainsi que le visage qu'il abordait lui donna un petit frisson qu'elle tenta de cacher. Elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, mais était décidée à continuer dans la réplique !

« Tu critique les pirates sanglant et sanguinaires, fit-elle en croissant les bras, et en s'adossant, tête baissée, mais finalement, tu es pareil. Cruel. Sanglant. Sans pitié. »

Nami, contrairement à ses amis, n'avait apparemment pas remarqué le changement brutal dans les yeux de Crook. Plus aucune lueur de malice ne brillait, son sourire, même, avait disparu, il paraissait à la fois hors-de-lui et désespéré, semblant même hors d'haleine. Ses Nakamas, eux, étaient apparemment gênés. Elyna, quant à elle, avait à peu près la même expression de Dyo, chose très troublante connaissant son caractère. Et puis, Nami vit tout ça, et, contente d'avoir enfin trouvé le sujet pour le touché, continua sur sa lancée, sans même remarquer le regard triste et désemparé qu'Elyna lançait au Capitaine des Enfers. Les autres Mugis, eux, n'osaient pas tellement réagir, et se contentaient de suivre la scène qui se déroulaient sous leur yeux.

« Toi aussi, tu mets les villages à feu et à sang, quand quelque chose te chiffonne ?  
- Nami... tenta de la prévenir Max'.  
- Tu crames tout ce qui ne te plait pas, sans même chercher à savoir à qui tu viens de briser la vie ?  
- Tu ne devrait pas... continua Nina, au bord des larmes.  
- Toi aussi, tu es un de ces êtres horribles ? »

Ignorant les tentatives de l'équipage des Enfers, et jubilant intérieurement de voir Crook perdre son flegme narquois habituel, elle continua, continua, et continua. Crook, lui, tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas exploser pour de bon, mais, lorsque Nami arriva à cette phrase, ce fut trop pour lui...

« Toi aussi, tu tortures ceux qui ne te reviennent pas, dont la tête ne te plait pas ? »

Après avoir manqué un battement de cœur à cette réplique, Crook se releva d'un coup, et, tout en plantant sur la table de toutes ses forces la cuillère qu'il tenait, hurla à Nami qui en sursauta de surprise

« La ferme ! Tu ne me connais pas, et je t'interdis de parler de moi comme ça alors que tu ne sais rien de rien ! »

Avant de partir de la salle d'un pas lourd et rapide, tout en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte de toute ses forces, qui ne manqua pas de se casser sous la pression. Un grand silence morne s'abattit dans la pièce, tous étant gênés, même Nami. Enfin, à part Luffy, qui était trop occupé à manger pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Finalement, Elyna pris la parole pour s'adresser à Nami, d'un ton si froid et dure qu'il en étonna tout le monde.

« Je ne te félicite pas. Sortir de telles horreurs à quelqu'un dont on ne sait rien, c'est pas du joli-joli. »

Et puis, elle se leva à son tour pour quitter la pièce, surement pour rejoindre Crook.

« Quel gougea, s'écria Sanji. Oser parler à Nami-san sur se ton... !  
- Gu'echf' gu'ichf pachf' ? (*Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?), demanda Luffy, qui, toujours la bouche pleine, avait, semble-t-il, enfin remarqué l'ambiance pesante qui régnait dans la pièce.  
- Nami a manquer de tact, ainsi qu'une occasion de se taire, expliqua Usopp. Enfin... Je crois, ajouta-il rapidement lorsqu'il vit le regard noir que lui lançait la rousse.  
- Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho ! Quelle grande scène !  
- Tu m'étonne, renifla Zoro. Quand la sorcière s'en mêle...  
- Peut-être pourriez vous nous expliquer... » tenta d'un ton calme Robin à l'intention du reste de l'équipage des Enfers.

Un petit malaise de plus s'installa au près des Nakamas de Crook. Finalement, ce fut, au plus grand étonnement de tous, Evan qui prit la parole.

« Personne à part Elyna ne connait le passé de Crook. Mais, c'est pas la première fois qu'il s'énerve à cause de ça. J'me rappelle la première fois, sur une Île de West Blue. On n'était encore que trois dans l'équipage ; Crook, Elyna et moi, et on venait de jeter l'encre sur l'Île de Guhav.  
- L'Île de Guhav ? Répéta Chopper.  
- Vous venez de West Blue, s'étonna Francky.  
- Ouaip.  
- Et, demanda Robin, qu'avait-elle de si spéciale, cette Île ?  
- C'est celle où je suis née, répondait paisiblement Juliett.  
- Celle où elle était persécutée, reprit Evan, imperturbable.  
- Persécutée ?  
- Ce n'était pas leur faute, fit Juliett de sa voix lointaine. Ils ne voient pas des choses que je peux voir, c'est tout. Lorsqu'ils les verrons, ils comprendront.  
- Ouais, enfin, lorsque l'un des villageois nous a expliqué qu'on ne devait pas trainer avec elle, parce qu'elle était différente, Crook s'est mit dans une colère pas possible. Il ne le montrait pas, et restait "calme", mais n'importe qui le connaissant aurait pu deviner le contraire. Finalement, il est sortit de la pièce, comme aujourd'hui. Et, comme aujourd'hui, Elyna a sermonné le villageois à sa façon. Mais ce qu'elle a dis cette fois-là était beaucoup plus révélateur qu'aujourd'hui.  
- Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ? Demanda Nami, intriguée.  
- Et bien, commença Evan tandis que tout l'auditoire demeurait pendu à ses lèvres. Lorsque le villageois nous a demandé ce qui mettait Crook dans cet état, elle a répondu froidement "Disons qu'il est plus que mieux placé pour comprendre ce que peu ressentir cette fille avec toute cette souffrance que vous lui faites surement endurer pour de simples principes sur la normalité". »

Encore une fois, le silence se fit dans la pièce. Et puis, après quelques secondes, Evan repris

« Ça fait deux ans que je cogite sur cette phrase. Et, ce que je pense, c'est que Dyo à du être lui aussi persécuté, sur son île natale. Surement à cause de sa différence, de son goût pour les sciences occultes, et tout et tout...

« Alors, évidemment, repris Chopper, tout en réfléchissant, ce que lui as dis Nami à du lui faire rappeler tout ça...  
- Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû... » marmonna Nami, se remémorant oh combien elle avait elle-même souffert de son enfance.

La conversation continua un peu, tandis que pendant ce temps, Crook, seul dans sa chambre avec celle qui était pour lui comme ça petite soeur, restait recroquevillé sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa cabine, bras entourant ses jambes, tête entre celles-ci, fixant le large d'un regard mi-énervé mi-vide. Elyna, elle, était assise devant lui, et le regardait silencieusement.

« Elle ne savait pas, finit-elle par murmurer. Elle a juste voulu répondre à la provocation. Elle ne voulait pas... »

Mais Crook ne répondit rien, ne bougeait pas d'un pousse. Elyna soupira silencieusement puis tourna la tête pour elle aussi regarder la mer. Et puis,après quelques secondes, souffla d'une voix mélancolique

« Si on nous aurait dit, il y a quelques années, qu'on serait finalement ici... Que tout les espoirs qu'on a fondés sont devenus réalité...  
- Évidemment, qu'on est là, marmonna, après une ou deux secondes, le Diable sans bouger d'un pousse. C'était évident...  
- Peut-être, consentie la jeune fille dans un petit pouffement de rire. En tout cas, continua-t-elle en levant la tête, perdue dans ses pensées, je me souviens que tu as fait très bonne impression à mes parents.  
- T'parles, pour trois secondes, et à 40mètres...  
- Il n'empêche qu'ils s'attendaient à pire !  
- Et puis quoi, encore... »

Encore un silence. Mais celui-là, beaucoup moins pesant que le dernier. Crook réfléchit à son échange avec Nami. Et repensa au sursaut et à l'air effrayé qu'elle avait eu lorsqu'il avait explosé, et cette simple pensé lui fit sourire. Cette femme avait beau être intelligente – il ne pouvait pas le nier – elle était beaucoup trop rationnelle pour qu'il l'apprécie. Puis, il jeta un coup d'œil sur Elyna, qui regardait, les yeux dans le vague, à travers la mer. Il se demanda si elle avait expliqué le pourquoi du comment de sa réaction. Il ne le pensait pas vraiment, mais savait que lorsqu'elle était en colère, elle sortait facilement de ses gonds. Il pourrait lui demander. Mais, l'humeur devenait de plus en plus apaisante, et n'avait pas envie de tout gâcher.

Finalement, après quelques temps, Elyna partit pour laisser son ami seul. Crook resta silencieux sans rien faire, assis nonchalamment sur le rebord de la fenêtre à regarder la porte par laquelle Elyna venait de passer, avant de se retourner vers le large dans un profond soupir d'ennui.

Et puis, après quelques temps, Kanya rentra dans la chambre de son pas autoritaire, tout en prenant le soin d'ouvrir en grand la porte d'un coup sec. Crook, habitué aux entrées fracassantes de son archiviste, ne fut aucunement surprit, et, pour seule réaction, tourna lentement la tête vers elle pour la regarder de son regard mi-las mi-excédé.

« Un problème ? Soupira le Capitaine.  
- Les triplés sont malades, répondit la vieille femme d'un ton sec.  
- C'est pas une nouvelle.  
- Sauf que cette fois, ils le sont _vraiment_. »

Cette simple réponse provoqua en Dyo une grande inquiétude. Le fait est que Mia, Iam et Ami tombent très souvent malades, mais jamais rein de bien inquiétant. Mais si l'on venait l'avertir du sérieux de la situation, c'est vraiment que il y avait lieu à l'inquiétude. Surtout si s'était Kanya.

« Lauref est en train de les examiner, avec l'aide de Chopper, reprit-elle. Tout les deux sont inquiets, et ne savent pas tellement de quoi ils peuvent souffrir.  
- Comme si on avait besoin de ça, marmonna Crook. Très bien, soupira-t-il ensuite. J'arrive. »

Kanya partit alors aussitôt, sans un mot, ni un regard de plus, provoquant un petit soupir de Crook. Parfois, il se demandait _réellement_ quels étaient ses critères pour choisir ses compagnons. Mais bon. Après quelques petites secondes, il se leva finalement pour se rendre dans la chambre des triplés, dans laquelle il eut l'ennuyante surprise d'y voir les deux équipages au complet. Le fait est que la pièce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de plus grande, et il n'appréciait pas tellement la foule. Il se fraya tout de même un passage vers les trois lits abritant les trois hommes petits et rondelets aux cheveux violets, roses, et pourpres, et, une fois arrivé à destination, prit la parole.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ?  
- Il semble, commença celui aux cheveux roses  
- Qu'on soit, poursuivit son frère aux cheveux violets  
- Malades, acheva le dernier.  
- Ça, j'aurai compris, s'agaça le Diable  
- Ils ont été pris tout les trois de fortes fièvre, de toux, de mal articulaire, de fortes hallucinations visuelles et auditives, ainsi que de beaucoup d'autres syptômes expliqua Chopper.  
- Oh, fit Crook.  
- Ils vont mourir ? » demanda Luffy de sa voix d"imbécile heureux.

La question de Luffy provoqua dans l'assemblée de fortes protestations, enfin, surtout dans l'équipage des Enfers. Tous se mirent alors à discuter entre eux, sur tout cela. Tous, sauf Crook et Lauref. Pour le Diable, ce n'était pas tellement étonnant, mais, Lauref avait l'air beaucoup trop soucieux et perplexe pour que tout aille bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Tobias le remarqua bien, et décida de sortir le médecin de sa torpeur.

« Lauf', quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Aussitôt, les conversations se stoppèrent, et tous regardèrent Lauref, qui était toujours pris dans ses réflexions. A cette vue, Crook fronça les sourcils, un mauvais présentement en poche.

« Tu sais ce qu'ils ont, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda le capitaine de sa voix calme et méfiante.

Ce fut cette question qui fit revenir le jeune Elfe sur terre. Il se tourna vers Crook, le regarda, avant de regarder tout les autres, comme s'il était surpris de voir tout ces regards braqués sur lui. Il se retourna ensuite vers les triplés, qu'il fixa pendant un moment, avant de murmurer d'une voix presque inaudible.

« Imonofia...  
- Hein ?  
- Imonofia, répéta le jeune homme à haute voix. C'est... une maladie... normalement, elle ne touche que les Elfes et les Dragons... comment ont-ils pu l'attraper ?  
- Et.. Est-ce une grave maladie ? Demanda, soucieuse, Max  
- Oh, oui, murmura-t-il dans un souffle. La plus grave...  
- Grave comment ? S'enquit Squall.

- C'est une maladie mortelle. »

Un grand silence suivi a révélation. Tous furent choqués et attristés. Certains même se mirent à paniquer, en pleurant ou en criant, ou les deux. Crook, lui, n'avait pas réagit. Il continuait à fixer Lauref. Au bout d'un moment, il s'avança vers lui.

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ?  
- En tout cas, répondit Lauref, ils en on absolument tout les symptômes. »

Crook ne dit rien durant quelques secondes, puis souffla un "je vois", tout en tournant la tête vers les triplés qui souffraient à vue d'œil. Et puis, sans bouger d'un poil, reprit la parole.

« Des moyens de guérison ? »

Lauref sembla hésiter. Il ne répondit pas, plongé dans ses pensées. Finalement, ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une dizaine de secondes qu'il déclara dans un soupire

« Un seul. »


	6. Chapitre 5 : Bujaya et Pierre d

_Booooooooonjour, tout le monde, et bienvenue sur le cinquième chapitre de cette fiction, Dyo Crook : Capitaines des Enfers !_

Tout d'abord, je voulais m'excuser pour cet affreux retard que je vous ai imposé :O Ce n'était absolument pas prévu, c'est jusque qu'avec les cours, et la vie que j'ai à côté, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire la suite, bien que je savais quoi écrire..Oui, je suis totalement impardonnable, que Dieu me foudroie à l'instant !

_**Et bien sur, l'univers "One Piece" ne m'apparient pas. Même pas un peu. Eh oui, tout est a Eiichiro Oda... Mais enfin bon, Crook et son équipage, eux, sont à moi, à leurs risques et périls... Niark niark niark...**_

_En tout cas__, je ne change pas mon habitude des petits bonus, et vous propose aujourd'hui un croquis de Lauref... que voici : __http :/ / img__ 225__ .image__ shack__. us/img__ 22__5/__ 6918/__ img__ 053f__. jpg_

_Bonne lecture~ :D_

**Chapitre cinq – Bujaya et Pierre d'Aulynex**

Quelques minutes plus tard, sur le pont des Enfers.  
Seul, assis face à ces deux équipages qui attendaient impatiemment qu'il développe ses dernières paroles, Lauref ne savait que faire. Ses amis pourraient mourir de cette maladie, si ils n'agissaient pas très vite, seulement... D'autres de ses amis pourraient eux aussi périr en tentant de chercher cet antidote...

« Lauref, fit Crook de sa voix la plus patiente. Quelque soit la nature de ce moyen de guérison, je veux que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais sur lui. Maintenant.  
- C'est que... hésita Lauref. C'est très dangereux !  
- Et alors, lança Evan dans un rictus. Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en tape, que ça soit dangereux ou non, tant que ça peut sauver les triplés !  
- C'est vrai, opina Max. Le niveaux de danger n'a aucune importance !  
- Aucune !  
- Ouais, c'est vrai !  
- Vrai ! »

Les exclamations de l'équipage des Enfer durèrent encore quelques minutes, pendant que Crook ne quitta pas Lauref des yeux, avec son visage éternellement impassible. Lorsqu'elles furent finit, Crook reprit la parole.

« Je penses que tu comprends que le danger n'a aucune importance, tant que c'est pour l'un des notre. Moi qui pensais que t'avais capté le principe avec toute cette histoire d'"infiltration", ajouta le Diable dans un petit sourire ironique.  
- Oui, je sais, seulement... C'est vraiment. Vraiment _très_ dangereux, Crook. Vraiment.  
- Vraiment ? Demanda le Capitaine des Enfers dans une petite expression amusée.  
- Je ne rigole pas !  
- Moi non plus, lui répondit son Capitaine, le visage redevenu sérieux. Et je _veux_ que tu me donnes tes infos. Et c'est un _ordre_. »

Le fait que Dyo Crook face jouer son rôle de Capitaine pourrait paraitre assez surprenant, cependant, le jeune homme commençait vraiment à s'impatienter, et était sur le point d'être en colère. Lauref, connaissant bien son Capitaine, compris que cet ordre donné était signe qu'il valait mieux obéir maintenant, à moins de ne vouloir rentrer dans un grand conflit où il ne serait certainement pas le gagnant.

Il prit donc une grande inspiration, qui, après être bloquée une ou deux secondes, finit en soupire. Puis, après s'être mordillé la lèvre inférieur, commença son récit.

Les Mugiwaras, eux, étaient restés silencieux, mais très attentif à cette scène. Bien qu'ils ne connaissaient l'équipage que depuis une journée, ils étaient assez inquiets des événements, et de ce qu'avaient les triplés, surtout Luffy.

« Quelque part, sur Grand Line, commença Lauref, ce trouve une Île Mythologique...  
- Titania ?  
- Non. Titania n'est pas la seule Île Mythologique de Grand Line. Celle dont je parle s'appelle Bujaya. Elle est réputée pour n'être pas très habitée, à cause des exploitations médico-agricoles qui s'y pratiquent.  
- Quelles sont-elles ? Demanda Robin, curieuse et intéressée.  
- Oh, il y en a beaucoup, et dans toute Île, se serait trop long de toutes les énumérées...  
- Et donc, celle qui peut sauver les triplés en fait partie ?  
- Non, répondit l'Elfe après un temps de silence. La seule chose permettant de créer l'antidote de l'Imonofia, c'est... La Pierre d'Aulynex...  
- Elle existe ? S'exclamèrent d'une même voix Kanya et Robin.  
- Vous la connaissez ? S'étonna Usopp.  
- Ce n'est pas étonnant, repris l'Elfe. Même chez les humains, cette Pierre a de la réputation.  
- Et quelle est cette réputation ? Fit Crook d'un ton méfiant.  
- Celle d'être tout autant bienfaisante et guérisseuse que dangereuse et mortelle.  
- Quelles sont ses propriétés ? S'enquit Chopper.  
- Oh, elles sont très diverses, et, à vrai dire, moi-même je ne connais pas tous ces pouvoirs. Le fait est que cette Pierre à été bannie de l'exploitation Elfique il y a de ça bien longtemps, à cause de... Des dangereuses tentations qu'elle cause.  
- Des tentations ?  
- Oui. Elle a de grandes propriétés magiques, en plus d'en avoir énormément. Et, si certaines d'entre elles permettent la guérison de maladie telle que l'Imonofia, la plus part sont elle beaucoup plus... Noirs...  
- "Noir" ?  
- Oui... Disons... Qu'elle est... Malfaisante. Elle accroit tous les sentiments malfaisants des gens... Attise et multiplie tous leurs péchés capitaux... Je ne compte plus le nombre de Guerre Historique au sein de l'Histoire de mon peuple à cause de ses effets... C'est a cause de cela que mon arrière arrière grand père avait décidé de la bannir.  
- C'est quoi, un péché capitaux ? Demanda Luffy d'une voix mêlant crétinerie et naïveté.  
- L'envie, l'orgueil, la colère, l'avarice, la luxure, et la gourmandise, lui répondit calmement Crook sans quitter Lauref des yeux.  
- Aaah, d'accord, fit Chapeau de Paille d'une telle manière que tout le monde compris que lui, n'avait rien compris du tout.  
- Et pourquoi c'est ton grand père, qui l'a bannit ? Demanda Usopp.  
- Car il était à l'époque Roi.  
- Roi ? Répéta Chopper. Mais, ça veut dire que toi, tu es...  
- Prince.  
- Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, s'exclamèrent ensemble Luffy et Chopper. Trop cooooooooooool !  
- Oui, eh bien moi, rajouta Usopp, je suis Empereur du Pays des Snipers !  
- Ce n'est pas Sogeking ? Demanda naïvement Chopper tandis que tous ses autres Nakamas – à part Luffy, soupirèrent d'exaspération.  
- Sogeking... est seulement Roi... Mais moi, je suis bien au dessus !  
- Trop cooooooooooooooooooool !  
- Bon, s'énerva Crook d'une voix dure et froide à l'attention du canonnier ce qui le fit trésallir, quand t'aura finit tes conneries, et que t'aura assez pris les gens pour des cons, on pourra peut-être reprendre, si ça te dérange pas trop !  
- Il y a une chose que je ne comprend pas, intervint Nami. Si ton ancêtre l'a banni, on ne peut plus la trouver, si ? »

Cette question amena dans l'assistance un murmure approbateur. Nami avait vu juste. Lauref, lui, semblait plus que gêné. Il hésitait réellement à continuer, mais sentait encore sur lui le regard imperturbable de son Capitaine. Il fit une petite moue ennuyé, puis répondit à la question.

« En principe... Tu as raison... Seulement, il y a environ soixante-dix as de ça, l'un de mes sujets qui était en exploration dans les Plaines Dangereuses de Bujaya a trouvé une Pierre d'Aulynex au fin fond d'une grotte enchantée. Il a tenté de la détruire, mais sens succès. Durant toute la durée de cette mission qu'il s'était attribuée, je l'ai suivit de près, depuis le Palais. Nous restions sans cesse en contacte. Je voulais seulement m'assurer qu'il ne se fasse pas tenter par la Pierre...Seulement... Un jour...  
- Que c'est il passé ?  
- T'a... T'as quel âge ? Demanda soudainement Usopp qui s'était arrêté à « soixante-dix ans ».  
- Deux-cent-neuf ans âge humain. Vingt-six âge Elfique.  
- Trop cooooooooooooool, s'exclamèrent ensemble Luffy et Chopper.  
- Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho~ il est vrai qu'il me dépasse largement !  
- Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de parler de ça ? S'énerva l'Archiviste.  
- Pour une fois, opina Crook, je suis d'accord avec la vieille. C'est pas ça, le sujet.  
- Qui tu traites de vieille, gamin insolent ?  
- Toi.  
- Comm-  
- C'est pas le moment, la coupa le Capitaine des Enfers. Lauf', continue.  
- Eh bien... Du... Toute la communication établie fut coupée. Du jour au lendemain. J'ai d'abord pensé qu'il avait eu quelques problèmes avec les animaux, alors j'ai laissé passé quelques heures. Mais lorsque tout un après midi passa sans que j'eusse plus de nouvelle, tout de suite, l'idée que la Pierre ait agit sur lui m'a traversé l'esprit. Je suis alors de suite partis en direction de l'Île. Malheureusement, après près de deux semaines de recherches, je n'eut ni aucune trace de la grotte et la Pierre, ni aucune trace de lui. Alors je suis repartis en espérant le revoir un jour, sain et sauf... Et je l'espère toujours... »

Un grand silence suivi le récit de Lauref. Jusqu'à ce que...

« Bouuuuuuuh-hou-hou-hou-hou, pleura Francky tout en sortant son yukulele. Quelle SUPER triste histoiiiiiiiiiiiire ! L'histoire... De l'Elfe à l'ami Perdu & déchu, ajouta-il en jouant de son instrument, jusqu'à ce que Nami l'arrête à bon coup de poing sur la tête.  
- Ça suffit, les imbécillité, râla-t-elle.  
- Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis, s'écria Luffy, heureux qu'une nouvelle aventure se présente. On va aller chercher la pierre ! »

Un petit silence s'installa face à l'exclamation de Luffy. Puis, chacun en vint de sa réaction. Ainsi, chez les Mugiwaras, tandis que Zoro et Sanji sourirent tout deux en baissant la tête, que Chopper et surtout Usopp eurent une crise d'angoisse à cette annonce, et que Nami soupira de l'entrain de son Capitaine, Robin, Francky et Brook, eux paraissaient seulement amusés.

Dans l'équipage des Enfers, ce ne fut que de la surprise qui pouvait se lire sur leur visage. Enfin... Aussi expressif soient-ils. Car Crook, lui, bien que très interloqué, avait toujours le visage impassible, fixant seulement Luffy les sourcils froncés.

« ... _"On"_ ... Va aller chercher la Pierre... ? Fit seulement Crook, tout en fixant Luffy, au bout d'un petit moment.  
- Bah, oui, confirma Luffy en regardant Crook sous le ton de l'évidence-même. Tous ensembles, quoi !  
- Vous venez ? S'exclama Nina.  
- Pourquoi quoi ? Fit Doudou.  
- Ça ne vous concerne pas trop, cette merde, rajouta Squall. »

Autre petite silence. Tandis que Luffy se demandait s'il avait dit une bêtise, tout en tournant la tête dans tout les sens, Crook, lui, ne le quitta pas des yeux. Il fronça son regard, comme pour l'analyser, puis, finalement, rompit le silence.

« Luffy. Vous autres. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? Vous n'êtes pas obligés..  
- Ben, répondit Luffy dans son plus grand sourire à l'intention du Diable. On est amis, non ? »

Crook fut très surprit de cette réponse, tout comme le reste de l'équipage. Finalement, le Diable, après quelques secondes de mutisme total, éclata de rire, ce qui ne fit qu'élargir le sourire de Luffy, et en fit naitre un sur tout les autres.

« Tu as une drôle conception de l'amitié... Mais tu sais quoi ? Tu m'plais bien, Monkey D. Luffy. Et donc, tu veux venir avec nous ? Bah. Ça vous regarde, fit le jeune homme dans un grand sourire. Lauref, reprit-il ensuite. Bujaya, c'est où ?  
- Je ne sais pas... mais je sais où trouer un Eternal Pose y accédant. »

Lauref marqua une petite pose. Il regardait ses mains qu'il entortillait. Et puis, il leva la tête vers les deux équipages qui le fixaient, pendus à ses lèvres. Il eu une petite moue inquiète et gênée, comme s'il regrettait ses paroles. Il hésita franchement à leur dévoiler la suite, mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard perçant et imperturbable du Diable, se résigna à suivre son ordre, et de répondre à ses questions.

« Je connais une île – ainsi que sa position exacte – où le Maire possède tous les Eternals Poses des Îles Mythologique. Par contre, je pense qu'on devra le lui prendre de force, ce vieillard est très attaché à ces objets, qu'il utilise comme objets de collection. Je ne pense pas qu'il sera d'accord pour qu'on lui en prenne un. Même si c'est quelqu'un qu'il connait qui le lui demande...  
- Comment peux-tu connaître la position de l'île ? L'interrogea Nami. Nous somment en plein Grand Line !  
- C'est un pouvoir d'Elfe ? Fit Chopper, étoiles dans les yeux.  
- Troooop biiiien, ajouta Luffy.  
- Non, fit Lauf dans un petit sourire, je n'ai pas cette capacité... C'est impossible, pour un Elfe de ma race. C'est juste que cette île ne m'est pas du tout inconnue. J'y allai beaucoup, dans mon enfance, et même après. Et pour cause : l'homme dont je vous parlais n'en est pas un. C'est en faite mon oncle, c'est donc un Elfe. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai dans ma cabine l'éternal pose qui y conduit. C'est un objet que je ne quitte jamais ; et heureusement, d'ailleurs, vu la situation actuelle.  
- Très bien, opina doucement Crook, les yeux mi-clôt, songeur. Dans ce cas, voici le déroulement des choses : Nous allons partir sur cette fameuse île sur-le-champs. Là-bas, nous nous séparerons en trois groupe. L'un restera sur les bateau, pour les surveiller, ainsi que pour veiller sur les triplés. Un autre groupe se chargera des vivres. Je suppose que toute cette histoire ne pas pas être rapide, et nous sommes en grand nombre. Il faudra donc beaucoup de provisions en tout genre. Bien sur, nous partagerons à 50/50 tous les frais, pour que ça soit équitable, rajouta le garçon sans faire attention aux protestation de Nami, pas tellement contente de l'idée de devoir dépenser de l'argent. Et enfin, le troisième groupe, lui, ira chez l'oncle de Lauref, et se chargera de récupérer l'éternal pose, et ce, que ça soit de gré, ou de force. Nous partirons ensuite vers la direction indiquée par l'objet, puis on avisera de la suite à ce moment là. Est-ce que ça vous va ? »

Il parcouru la petite foule des yeux, attentif à chaque réactions. Aucuns ne semblaient avoir de problème, et d'ailleurs, le firent savoir. Enfin, aucun sauf Nami, mais bon, Crook avait déjà perçut son amour exagéré pour les Berrys, et donc ne prêta pas attention à une tel réaction qu'il jugeait totalement puérile.

Satisfait de voir que personne n'avait d'objection, il se leva doucement, tout en prenant appui sur la table.

« Bien, fit-il en même temps. Lauref', apporte l'Eternal et confit-le à Doudou.  
- Bien, fit le concerné avant de partir en direction de sa cabine sans plus attendre.  
- Doudou, reprit le Capitaine, je te donne l'entière responsabilité de la navigation pour aujourd'hui. Je peux te faire confiance, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Bien sur bien, assura l'homme disproportionné, tout sourire, bien que son sourire semblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose.  
- Alors c'est parfait, soupira le Diable. »

Il tourna alors la tête vers Luffy, et le regarda quelques secondes durant sans un mot, tandis que le jeune homme au Chapeau de Paille soutenu son regard, avec une face sans expression, se demandant pourquoi Crook le regardait comme cela. Et puis, ce dernier prit la parole.

« Rien ne vous oblige à nous suivre. Toute cette merde sera très certainement longue et dure. Après, bien sur, comme je l'ai dis, vous faites ce que vous voulez. Mais, s'il vous arrive quelque chose, je ne me porte garant d'absolument rien.  
- Ouais, répondit simplement mais sérieusement Luffy, tout en se demandant ce que "garant" pouvait bien signifier. Je sais. Mais on viens quand même. Je l'ai décidé alors on viens. C'est tout. »

Bien que le regard de Luffy pourrait paraître sans expression, Crook, lui, vit briller dans ces yeux une grande lueur de détermination. Il sut à ce moment là que le garçon était on ne peux plus sérieux. Il continua à le regarder de ses yeux perçant quelques secondes, puis, après avoir souri, répondit

«Bien. Je suppose dans ce cas la que de toute manière, mon avis ne compte pas. Dans ce cas, c'est partit pour l'aventure !  
- Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! » S'écria Luffy, tout en balançant ses bras en l'air, et en se penchant en arrière avant d'éclater de rire, lorsqu'il tomba sur le dos.

Crook regarda le jeune homme quelques instants dans un mince sourire, puis après avoir soupiré, alla s'isoler plus loin, pour s'accouder au pavois de bâbord du bateau, puis regarda le large d'un regard un peu vide. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Max.

« Comment tu t'sens ?  
- Bien... enfin... ça pourrait aller, quoi.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ça s'arrangera. Les triplés iront mieux.  
- Ouais. J'espère.  
- Moi, j'en suis certaine, répliqua la jeune femme dans un sourire. Parce que cette fois, on a des alliés de choix, à nos côtés ! »

Crook eu un rire léger, avant d'approuver les paroles de sa cartographe. Et puis, ils se tourna vers ces-dit alliés, qui, pour la plus part, faisaient une sorte de "petite fête", heureux apparemment de partir à l'aventure. Il sourit en regardant plus exactement le capitaine des Mugiwaras. Vraiment, ce garçon était assez imprévisible. Il semblait si... enfantin, en ce moment précis, que Crook se demanda bien comment diable pouvait-il avoir fait tout ce dont les journaux parlaient.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le Capitaine des Enfers était plus que pressé de voir ce garçon à l'œuvre...


	7. Chapitre 6 : L'Avant Aventure !

_Boooonjouuuuur chers lecteurs ! Bienvenue à ce chapitre de Dyo Crook : Capitaine des Enfers ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'y ai mis tout mon coeur, et l'ai même recommencer beauuuucoup de fois... Mais cette fois, je pense qu'il est bon ! Mais bon, ça, c'est à vous de me le dire ;)  
_

_Pour ce chapitre, je vous laisse la possibilité de découvrir Squall, un personnage que j'aime beaucoup (pas autant que Crook, mais bon xD), et que j'ai essayé de le mettre un petit peu plus en avant cette fois-ci – surtout pour la première partie du chapitre. Enfin bon, le voilààà : htt p : / / img 43 .images hack. us/ img 43/ 4938/img 059r. jpg_

_Ah, et, je voudrais aussi passer un petit sondage... Dites-moi donc... Si vous, chers lecteurs, aviez à retrouver Crook et ses amis dans une nouvelle fiction, vous préfèreriez que ça soit dans une histoire un peu comme l'histoire de Luffy, qui raconterait sa vie de pirate du jour où il a pris la mer avec Elyna jusqu'à celui où il rencontre les Mugis, ou bien les retrouvailles des deux équipages deux ans plus tard, dans le nouveau monde ? Dites-moi tout :D_

___**Bon, sinon, comme d'hab, One Piece et ses persos appartiennent tous à Oda-sama... Eh oui, monsieur n'est pas partageur... Mais bon, Crook, son équipage, la Pierre d'Aulynex et tout et tout... Et ben tout ça... TOUT est à moi ! Muahahahahahahahahahaa !**_

_Hum. Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 6 : L'avant-aventure !**

« Terre en vue !, s'écria joyeusement Squall d'une voix forte, depuis la vigie des Enfers, avant d'y redescendre le plus vite possible.  
- Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis, s'écria Luffy avec entrain, tout en accourant vers la figure de Proue, en compagnie de ses amis. Enfin, on va pouvoir partir à l'aventure ! Trop bien !  
- C'est vrai qu'au bout de cinq jours, ça commence un peu à faire long, soupira Max. Bon, qui s'aventure à prévenir le capitaine ? »

Grand blanc. Un bel ange passa sur le navire. Apparemment, personne ne voulait tenter de pénétrer dans la chambre du Diable... Et cela était assez compréhensif.

En effet, à peine une ou deux heure auparavant, Dyo Crook eut une énième altercation avec Nami, alors que celle-ci tentait vainement de s'excuser de l'avoir blessé quelques jours avant. Mission échouée. Complètement. Après à peine dix minutes de conversation, tout avait dérapé. Tellement dérapé que Crook rentra dans une colère monstre, à un tel point que même son propre équipage en fut surprit. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes d'engueulade, Crook s'en alla dans sa cabine, dans l'espoir qu'il puisse se calmer... Et n'en était toujours pas sortit.

Nami, quant à elle, à préférer ne pas partir, et est donc en ce moment présente avec ses compagnons, ainsi qu'avec l'Équipage du Diable. Seulement, elle était d'une humeur massacrante, et ça se voyait qu'elle prenait sur elle pour ne pas exploser de rage...

Enfin, revenons à nos moutons. Tous étaient toujours pris d'un grand dilemme. Évidemment, manque de chance, la jeune Elyna était déjà fortement occupée aux cuisines, avec Sanji, ne pouvant donc pas prendre le rôle d'informatrice. Il fallait donc bien que quelqu'un se décide à y aller...

« Moi, je vais y aller, fit Kanya d'une voix implacable. Il va voir, ce petit garnement capricieux...  
- Ahm, ne le prend pas mal, Kanya, commença Tobias. Mais, je pense que si toi tu y vas, on peut dire adieu au bateau... Il va tout casser...  
- Pffrrrggmmble, marmonna l'archiviste. Stupides gamins...  
- Moiiiiiiiiii, je veux aller voir mon mariii, s'exclama Nina.  
- Non, pas toi non plus ! Souviens-toi la dernière fois que tu es allée l'embêter alors qu'il était énervé... »

Rien qu'a l'évocation de ce souvenir, qui attisa quelque peu la curiosité des Mugiwara, Nina grimaça, puis se renfrogna. Finalement, ce fut Squall qui fut tiré au sort pour cette épreuve.

C'est donc courageux mais néanmoins pas très rassuré que Squall se lança à l'assaut de cette mission. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé derrière la porte de la cabine de son Capitaine, Squall, ferveur partisan de l'expression "mieux vaut prévenir que guérir", colla son oreille à la porte, dans l'espoir d'y déceler les humeurs de son ami.

Malheureusement pour lui, ce qu'il entendis n'était pas trop pour le rassurer... Apparemment, Crook était encore bien sur les nerfs parce qu'il venait de donner un grand coup dans quelque chose, à l'entente des grands fracas qui résonnaient dans la pièce...

Squall n'avait pas tellement tendance à avoir peur de son capitaine, loin de là, seulement, jamais, oh grand jamais il ne l'avait vu dans une telle colère, une heure ou deux auparavant... En même temps, pensa-t-il alors, après avoir vu comment Nami l'avait provoqué, ce n'était pas tellement étonnant... Surtout que Crook devait être déjà sacrément sur les nerfs, Elyna étant en ce moment même, et ce, depuis déjà quelques heures, seule avec Sanji. Quoi qu'il en soit, à présent, il fallait se lancer. Après un petit soupir, et un ravalement de salive, Squall tapa d'un grand coup à la porte. Aussitôt, les fracas cessèrent. Connaissant Crook, Squall pu aisément deviner qu'il attendait, surement yeux fixés sur la porte, qu'il rentre. Alors ni une ni deux, Squall rentra dans la pièce.. Et fut littéralement abasourdi par son état... complètement sans dessus dessous. Apparemment, Crook s'était bien défoulé. Absolument tous les meubles étaient cassés, même la fenêtre avait été brisée. Seul survivant dans tout cela, les photos de l'équipage qu'il avait, semble-t-il, pris soin de protéger avant. Crook, lui, se trouvait debout, au milieu de la pièce, un morceau de chaise dans une main, l'autre étant fermée en poing, ensanglantée. Un peu penché en avant, il fixait Squall d'une manière qui se voulait impassible, mais une lueur furieuse illuminant ses yeux le trahissait.

Un petit "duel de regard" commença entre les deux jeunes hommes. En faite, Squall ne savait quoi faire. C'est qu'il pouvait se montrer flippant, son Diable de capitaine... Finalement, au bout d'une dizaines de secondes, qui parurent beaucoup plus pour le pauvre Entraineur, celui-ci se décida à prendre la parole.

« Euh... Le... L'île... est en vue. Celle où habite le grand-père à Lauref...  
- Son oncle, plutôt, répondit son interlocuteur après quelques secondes, tout en fronçant légèrement légèrement les sourcils.  
- Ah bon... ? Ah... Peut-être...  
- J'ai toujours profondément admiré ta mémoire, Al, ironisa le Diable dans un petit reniflement moqueur.  
- Bah, on me changera pas ! »

Crook eu un petit ricanement que Squall ne parvint pas tellement à analyser. Et puis, après avoir jeter un coup d'œil à sa chambre, dans un profond soupir déclara :

« J'arrive... euh... tout de suite...  
- Le temps de tout remettre en ordre ? Demanda Squall, haussant un sourcil amusé.  
- Ça va être long, grimaça le Capitaine..  
- Bon courage ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque Crook revint sur le pont, celui-ci était calmé à vue d'œil. Néanmoins, par précaution, tous se dirent qu'il vaudrait mieux le laisser tranquille pendant un petit temps. Mais, évidemment, l'un deux décida de se démarquer...

« Hey, Crook, cria Luffy au Diable en agitant les bras dans tous les sens dans un grand sourire. T'as vu ? L'île est là ! On va pouvoir partir à l'aventure ! C'est trop bien, hein ?  
- Oui, trop bien, comme tu dis, lui répondit l'intéressé un peu ironiquement, tout en avançant près de la figure de Proue pour voir l'île d'un peu plus près.  
- Nous nous y seront-ront dans à peu près trois quarts d'heure près, informa Doudou.  
- Bien, soupira Crook. Ça nous laisse le temps de nous organiser. Luffy ? En tant que capitaine de ton équipage, tu as peut-être des directives ? »

Crook s'étonna quelque peu de voir l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille soupirer de ce qui semblait être de l'exaspération. Mais il n'en tint pas compte, et se contenta de fixer Luffy, qui semblait apparemment réfléchir, malgré le manque d'expression sur son visage. Et puis, quelques secondes plus tard, il déclara :

« Ouais. Luffy laissa passer un temps. Il faut qu'on aille chercher des tonnes et des tonnes de vian-  
- Crétin ! Hurla Nami tout en lui administrant un magnifique coup de pied.  
- Euh... ?  
- Si tu veux mon avis, chuchota Usopp pour le Diable, lorsque tu veux laisser des directives a quelqu'un de notre équipage, choisit n'importe qui... Sauf Luffy. Ça vaut mieux pour notre survie.  
- Et n'oublie pas non plus l'autre crétin de Marimo, ajouta Sanji, revenu des cuisines une ou deux minutes auparavant. A moins que notre objectif soit de se perdre, ajouta-il dans un reniflement dédaigneux.  
- T'as dis quelque chose, sourcil-en-vrille ?  
- Ouais, j'ai dis qu'il n'y avait pas plus stupide que toi, tête-de-choux ! »

Aussitôt, Zoro se rua sur Sanji, tout en sortant ses katanas pour l'attaquer, mais fut aussitôt contré par les jambes du cuisinier. S'en suit évidemment une grande bataille entre les deux hommes. Ceci amusa tellement Luffy qu'il en explosa de rire, provoquant ainsi le fou rire cristallin de Juliett, la jeune fille ayant la fâcheuse habitude qu'exploser de rire dès que quelqu'un rigole, même lorsqu'elle ne comprend pas pourquoi elle rit. Les deux jeunes gens rirent donc durant de très longues secondes, sous les yeux amusés ou exaspérés de leurs compagnons.

« Donc, reprit Nami d'une voix un tantinet agacée, se tournant vers Crook, qui, lui, tourna à peine les yeux vers elle, bras croisés, visage impassible. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
- Eh ben, répondit celui-ci dans un petit soupire, regardant au loin et penchant légèrement la tête d'un côté. Il faudrait qu'on définissent les groupes...  
- Pour ma part, commença Chopper, je pense qu'il serai judicieux de rester au près des triplés...  
- Moi également, lui répondit Lauref dans un sourire poli, tandis que le renne tentait de se cacher de Nina.  
- Tu ne préfère pas voir ton oncle ?  
- Ce n'est pas si important, que ça soit moi ou non, qui aille le voir. Lui dire que vous êtes mes amis suffira, croyez-moi.  
- Bien, acquiesça Nami.  
- Nami-san, commença Sanji en levant un peu la main, surement pour se donner l'air cool, je m'occuperai des courses. Tu viendra avec moi, évidement, n'est-ce pas, Elyna-Chwaaaaaaaan, s'exclama-t-il ensuite à la jeune femme, tout en lui prenant délicatement la main et en la regarder avec des yeux en cœur, ignorant le rictus dégouté et énervé du Capitaine des Enfers.  
- Bien sûr, répondit la blonde. Tu viendra avec nous, Nina ?  
- Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! S'écria la fillette en agitant ses bras en l'air et en sautillant. J'veux faire les courses, qu'on achète tout plein de bonbons !  
- Et de la viande ! S'exclama Luffy de la même manière.  
- Je viens aussi, déclara Crook d'un ton implacable, non sans un regard noir pour le Maitre Coq, ignorant les ricanements de ses camarades.  
- Moi je veux aller voir le tonton à l'Elfe, cria joyeusement Luffy dans un immense sourire.  
- Très bien, soupira Nami. Qui d'autre veut s'exprimer ?

Finalement, une petite demie-heure plus tard, les trois groupes furent formés. Nous avions donc, dans ceux restant aux bateaux Chopper, Lauref, Max, Brook; Doudou, Francky et Zorro. Ceux allant faire des courses sont, avec Sanji, Elyna, Nina et Crook Usopp et Kanya. Enfin, le groupe partant chez l'oncle de Lauref, dans l'espoir d'y récupérer l'Eternal Pose direction Bujaya se compose des restants, soit Luffy, Nami, Tobias, Evan, Squall et Robin.

« Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! Hurla Luffy assis à califourchon sur la Figure de Proue du Sunny, bras en l'air, tandis que l'île se rapprochait à vue d'œil. C'est partit pour l'aventuuuuuuuuuuuuure !  
- On ne peut pas réellement dire que l'aventure commence maintenant, tu sais, lui fait calmement remarqué Crook, debout, accoudé à la rambarde, à côté de lui. Là, c'est juste comme des préparatifs.  
- Bah... réfléchit une ou deux secondes Luffy d'une expression grimaçante, tout en se grattant la tête. C'est partit pour l'avant-aventuuuuuuuuure ! Cria-t-il de plus belle, faisant sourire Crook.  
- Tu es vraiment étonnant, Luffy.  
- Ah ? Pourquoi ? Demanda le concerné, d'un air niait.  
- Car il est difficile de croire en te voyant tel que tu es que tu as réellement accompli tout ce dont parle les journaux »

Comme seule réponse, Luffy lui fit un grand sourire malin, après l'avoir fixé sans réactions quelques secondes. Et puis, il recommença à contempler la vue que l'île, ne faisant ainsi qu' augmenter l'intrigue de Crook à son égard.

Finalement, peu de temps après, les deux bateaux atteignirent le port de la petite île, et les deux équipages s'activèrent pour se préparer à arpenter les rues.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ? Demanda Nami à Lauref. Tu pourrais revoir ton grand oncle, et beaucoup d'autre monde...  
- C'est vrai que l'idée est tentante, mais je ne serai tranquille seulement qu'en restant avec les triplés. Les savoir infectés de l'Imonofia... C'est... Et puis, il n'y aurait eu que mon grand oncle, qui aurait pu être un peu ravis de me revoir. Les autres habitants du villages ne m'appreciaent guère, me jugeant trop étrange à leur yeux.  
- Yohohohohohoho, rigola le musicien des Mugiwara. Il est vrai qu'un jeune elfe ne paraît pas facilement inaperçu !  
- Tu peux parler, toi, lui fit remarquer Usopp.  
- Et puis, il me semble que les indications que je vous ai donné pour rejoindre sa maison sont claire, repris l'Elfe. Alors je peux rester ici.  
- Bien, si tu veux... »

Quelques minutes plus tard, deux des groupes se mirent en route, chacun de leur côté, tandis que le troisième resta à bord des deux bateaux.

« Allons voir si les triplés vont bien, proposa gentiment le Prince à Chopper.  
- Oui, bonne idée ! J'espère que leur état ne s'est pas dégradé... »

-

« Oooh, Elyna-chwaaaaaan, que tu es magnifique ! Laisse moi donc te– Arggg... »

A peine le cuisinier eut-il commencer sa complainte, Crook, irrité et énervé, était intervenu, en lui assenant un grand coup de pied à l'arrière de se genoux, faisant tomber Sanji, qui, résultat, ne pu finir sa phrase.

« On est là pour faire les courses, pas pour draguer, crétin ! Lui fit remarquer celui-ci tout en prenant soin de lui marcher sur les doigts en le dépassant.  
- Ggnnn, espèce de...  
- Voyons, Crook, c'est pas gentil, de faire ça ! Tu devrais t'excuser !  
- OOOhhhh, Elyna-chwan est siiii gentille et délicate ! Mon coeuuur fooond...  
- M'excuser ? Pourquoi ? A qui ? Dis pas de conneries ! Et d'ailleurs, tu voudrais pas lui re-foutre un de tes coups de pieds "spécial balourds" ? Ce serait bien, je dois dire.  
- Kyaaaah, Crookynounet, t'es trop chouuup, s'écria soudainement Nina tandis que le Diable s'étouffa à l'entente de ce surnom.  
- Non mais dis, lui fit-il ensuite. C'est quoi ce surnom de merde, hein ? Et puis d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que j't'avais dis à propos des surnoms, toi, hein ?  
- Que c'est interdit sous peine de beaucoup de corvées, marmonna la fillette, qui faisait maintenant mine de bouder.  
- Ravis de voir qu'il y a ne serait-ce qu'un petit poids dans ta caboche.  
- "Crookynounet", répéta ironiquement Usopp, tout en ricanant, et donnant des coups de coudes à Crook.  
- Tu peux répéter ? Fit-celui-ci en regardant Usopp de son plus grand regard noir.  
- RIEN DU TOUT, RIEN DU TOUUUUT ! »

En voyant l'air apeuré d'Usopp, Crook ne pu s'empêcher d'exploser de rire, à nouveau, ce qui fit ricaner Nina, et sourire Elyna. Sanji, lui s'en fichait éperdument, il se contentait de baver sur la Blondinette. Usopp, quant à lui, était un peu partagé.

« Il t'en faut un rien, toi, réussi finalement à articuler le jeune homme à la chevelure flamboyante. Où est passé le "valeureux Cap'taine Usopp", hein ? C'est sa pause, c'est ça ?  
- Meeuh... Maiis, non, tenta de se rattraper le canonnier. C'est juste que... J'ai juste senti que ça ne te faisais pas plaisir, et.. Je.. Je ne voulais pas gâcher notre bonne entente, voilà tout...  
- Mouiii... On va dire ça, conclu Crook dans un reniflement amusé.  
- Imbéciles de gamins, ne pu s'empêcher de ronchonner Kanya, à l'arrière du groupe.  
- Kanya, Kanya, Kanya, soupira Crook. Tu pourrais pas me rappeler pourquoi je t'ai proposer de rejoindre l'équipage ? Non, parce que je me pause beaucoup de fois la question, tu vois...  
- Stupide ingrat, pesta l'archiviste comme seule et unique réponse.  
- Qu'eeeeeeeeest-ce que je disais... »

La petite troupe continua la marche quelques minutes pour enfin arriver au centre du village. Là-bas, les achats se passèrent plus où moins bien, si l'ont ignore toutes les fois où Crook à remis Sanji à sa place à sa manière, et également toutes les fois où Crook s'engueulait avec Kanya, et j'en passe et des meilleurs. Mais bon, c'était toujours ainsi, après tout.

Et puis, soudainement, un gros bonhomme bien baraqué à l'air assez bête, qui courrait, sac à la main renversa Nina. Celle-ci en tomba à terre, et poussa même un gros cris. Mais l'homme n'en avait cure, et n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'excuser, se contentant de l'ignorer. Ceci surpris un peu Crook, qui fixa l'homme qui s'éloignait d'un oeil perçant, en pinçant très légèrement les lèvres, bras croisés, tête baissée, tandis que Sanji et Elyna aidaient à relever la fillette, et tandis qu'Usopp commençait son monologue que comme quoi, s'il le lui en aurait laisser le temps, il aurait très probablement réduit l'homme en poussière. Kanya, elle, se contenta, comme à sa grande habitude, de ronchonner.

« Je me demande qui était cet homme, fit finalement Elyna à l'attention de Crook.  
- Rien qu'un imbécile, surement, vu comme il gloussait bêtement, assura Sanji.  
- En tout cas c'est rien qu'un méchant ! Je lui ai rien fait, moi ! Et il m'a poussée !  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, Nina, je le retrouverai très certainement, cet homme, et je lui ferait payer cet affront, foi du Grand Cap'taine Usopp !  
- Crook, ça ne va pas ? S'enquit Elyna, voyant que son ami ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.  
- Ouais... C'est juste que... J'ai comme un mauvais pré-sentiment, concernant cet homme...  
- Bah, rien d'important, je pense, soupira Sanji.  
- Mouais... »

-

« EEEEEEEEEH OOOOOOOOOOOH ! Hurla Luffy en direction du petit pavillon devant lui, tout en tambourinant sur la porte. MONSIEUUUUR L'ELLLLFE ! VOUS ÊTES LAAAA ?  
- Imbécile, cria Nami en lui tapant la tête. Ça va pas bien ? C'est pas comme ça qu'on fait, quand on est poli !  
- Mais ça fait trois heuuures qu'on attend, ronchonna le capitaine.  
- Monsieur le capitaine est impatient, ria Robin.  
- C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps, quand même, soupira Tobias. Et s'il était absent ?  
- 'manquerait plus que ça marmonna Evan.  
- On a qu'à réessayer, proposa Squall.  
- D'accord, opina Luffy. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH OOOOOOOOH– Aïe !  
- Pas comme ça, crétin ! »

Il est vrai que cela faisait dix bonne minutes que le petit groupe tentait d'informer leur présence à l'oncle de Lauref, mais, sans résultat. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient sur le point de rebrousser chemin pour quelques temps, lorsque la porte souvrit toute seule, sans personne derrière elle. Ceci intrigua fortement les pirates, qui, après quelques secondes de réaction, poussèrent très légèrement la porte d'un doigt.

« Monsieur Zockett ? Tenta poliment Nami. Vous êtes là ?  
- Il semble n'y avoir personne...  
- Peut-être t-il été assassiner, proposa Robin d'une voix calme et tranquille.  
- Ne dis pas de telles choses sur ce ton là !  
- Ne dis pas de telles choses du-tout.  
- Vous avez vu ? Ricana Luffy en pointant l'intérieur du doigt. C'est tout cassé, dedans ! »

Cette remarque interpella fortement les autres, à par Robin, qui regardèrent de suite la maison de plus près. Et c'était vrai : tout était sans dessus dessous. Squall pensa d'ailleurs que l'état de la maison semblait égal à l'était de la chambre de Crook, quelques temps plus tôt.

Ils décidèrent donc tous de tenter de rentrer dans la maison, avec comme objectif retrouver l'oncle de Lauref au plus vite... Mais sans résultat.

-

« Euuuh... Crook, tenta timidement Usopp.  
- Quoi ? Soupira ce dernier, plus par habitude que par ennui.  
- Euuh... C'est que... Ta poche parle... »

A une telle annonce, Crook fronça les sourcils, se demandant à quoi Usopp voulait en venir. Et puis, comprenant ce qui se tramait, il regarda sa poche, avant de fourrer sa main dedans, et d'en re-sortir un Den-Den Muchi portable, qu'il aurait normalement du porter au poignet. Puis, tranquillement, décrocha.

« Quoi ?  
- Euuuh.. Crook, hésita la voix de Squall. On a un problème...  
- Quel genre de problème ? Répondit Crook, sentant son mauvais pré-sentiment s'amplifier.  
- Ben... Chez le grand-p... L'oncle de Lauref... il a disparu, et... Tout à été cambrioler ! »

Cette simple annonce suffit à Crook, qui raccrocha aussitôt, et puis, tout en refourguant le Den Den Muchi dans sa poche, soupira

« Comme si on avait besoin de ça... »


	8. Chapitre 8 : Bienvenue en Enfer !

**___Tadadadaaam ! Je sais que ça fait longtemps, mais voilà la suite ! Si ça fait si longtemsp, c'est parce que mon ordinateur, ce cher bon vieil ordinateur (haha, ironie, quand tu nous tiens...) a beugué, et a supprimé , umh, je dirais... Oh, allez. 80 pages d'avances que j'avais ? Hahaha. Vous vous doutez bien, 80 pages, ça fait mal au fesses. Et je dois vous l'avouer, je n'ai pas eu le courage de tout réécrire. Seulement, je pensais avoir publié tout ce qui n'avait pas été supprimé, mais je me trompais, car il en reste encore deux !_**

Je poste donc ici les deux derniers chapitres de Dyo Crook : Capitaine des Enfers. Mais haut les cœurs, car l'histoire ne restera pas en suspend ! Eh oui, certains d'entre vous le savent déjà, mais figurez-vous que j'ai, sur un autre site de fanfiction, publié une nouvelle version de la fiction, qui, elle, commence par raconter toutes les aventures de Crook, en commençant par le jour où il est parti prendre la mer, à West Blue !

J'ai déjà donné le lien à quelques uns d'entre vous. Pour les autres, si vous êtes intyéressés, Mpotez moi et je vous passerais le lien ! 8D

So, en attendant, enjoy pour ce chapitre tant attendu !

**____****Comme d'habitude, l'équipage de Luffy et l'universde One Piece ne m'appartient pas, il est à Oda. Par contre, Crook, son équipage, et le reste, ça, ça sort de ma tête !****____**

Bonne lecture :)**__**

Chapitre 8 - Bienvenue en Enfer !

Durant ce temps là, à l'intérieur de cette vielle maison, Jukito, Ruty et leur capitaine étaient tous les trois réunis à une table où une carte était posée. Ils étaient tous les trois en pleine conversation ayant pour sujet un plan auquel ils étaient apparemment sûr de triompher. Le capitaine s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à brandir son sabre en signe de victoire lorsque d'un seul coup, la porte d'entrée se fracassa au sol, les faisant tous sursauter.

Lorsqu'ils tournèrent la tête vers cette la source de tout ce raffut et donc en direction de cette porte dont il ne restait quasiment rien, il purent voir au pas de celle-ci... Un jeune homme. Grand, au teint pâle et aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyants dont les nombreuses mèches rebelles donnaient l'impression que sa tête possédait des cornes... Il ne fallu même pas une seule seconde pour que le Capitaine reconnaisse ce pirate au physique si atypique.

Ainsi, tandis que Jukito se cacha derrière Ruty qui elle restait sur ses gardes, leur capitaine accueillit Dyo Crook presque à bras ouverts, alors que celui-ci s'avança d'un pas lent à l'intérieur de la bicoque, bientôt suivit par ses amis.

« Crook ! Dyo Crook ! Mais quel honneur ! S'exclama le petit homme en s'avançant vers l'adolescent. Je me présente, je suis le Capitaine Barthaf. Que me vaut donc ce plaisir ?  
- Arrête l'hypocrisie, du chnock, t'es pas dans ma liste de relations, répliqua le principal intéressé d'une voix platonique.  
- Quel fougue... Moi qui voulait seulement accueillir un de mes semblables comme il se doit..  
- Les éternals. Où sont-ils ?  
- O-ouais, s'exclama Usopp d'une voix tout aussi tremblante que ses genoux. Dis nous tout de suite où ils sont, ou moi, le grand CAPTAIN USOPP je...  
- "Vais me cacher derrière les autres" ? Proposa Nina dans un grand sourire.  
- Alors comme ça vous cherchez des éternals.. Eh bien désolé, mais nous n'en n'avons pas.  
- Mais... Capitaine... hésita Jukito. Bien sûr que si, on...  
- LA FERME, CRETIN ! »

Tout en lui hurlant dessus, le capitaine donna un grand coup de pied à Jukito, faisant instantanément taire se dernier. Par la suite, le vieil homme sembla fulminer intérieurement contre son subordonné, marmonnant moult insultes entre ses dents. Voyant ceci, Usopp ne put s'empêcher de se glisser jusqu'à ses côtés pour lui taper le dos d'un air compatissant, tout en déclarant, tête basse et yeux clos...

« Aaah, je comprends, je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressens. Ce que c'est dur d'être dans l'équipage de vrais crétins...  
- Tu peux parler... marmonna le Diable d'un air las. Bref. Nous voulons les éternels. Et je vous préviens que je n'hésiterai pas à vous faire parler... A ma manière.  
- Tiens donc. Eh bien gamin, je ne demande qu'à voir. »

A cette réplique, Crook se vit naitre sur sa faciès un grand sourire qui, avec ses sourcils froncés et son regard déterminé, lui donnait quelque peu une impression de sadisme sans égal. Voyant ceci, Elyna ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit pouffement de rire mi-attendrit, mi-nostalgique. La réaction de la jeune femme surprit alors énormément Usopp et Robin qui tournèrent leurs regards vers la blonde.

« Euh... Commença Usopp. Y'a quelque chose de drôle ?  
- Oh, eh bien, pour vous, non. Mais en fait, voir Crook dans cet état de joie me rend nostalgique. Au début de chaque combat, c'est pareil ; j'ai l'impression de retourner quelques années en arrière, lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un adolescent arrogant.  
- "État de joie" ? Répéta l'archéologue d'un ton interrogatif.  
- Oh, oui ! Vous ne voyez pas à quel point il est heureux ? Un vrai petit enfant.  
- Euh.. Si tu l'dis..  
- Elyna a raison, confirma Tobias. Crook adore se battre, mais ce qu'il aime surtout, c'est rendre les gens totalement fous, les faire rentrer dans la démence la plus totale. C'est qu'il en est capable sans même bouger le p'tit doigt, et il adore faire ça. C'est d'ailleurs aussi un peu pour ça qu'il est surnommé le Diable...  
- Ouaiiis, poursuivit Nina. C'est trop marrant de voir ces gros durs qui se la jouaient crier comme des filles, de les voir supplier Crookynounet en pleurant ! »

Surprit et, avons-le, un peu apeuré par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, Usopp tourna lentement la tête en direction de Crook, tout en avalant difficilement sa salive. Il pouvait rendre les gens fous ? Eh bien... Comment diable pouvait-il faire ? Sans mauvais jeu de mot, bien sûr. Il observa attentivement le jeune homme qui semblait garder un grand sans-froid. Tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, petit sourire en coin tout en restant dans une posture nonchalante, Crook semblait être emprunt d'une confiance en lui immense...

« Je te laisse une dernière chance de t'en tirer, souffla doucement le capitaine des Enfers. Dis-moi où sont ces foutus logs.  
- Tu peux courir, gamin !  
- ... Je vois. Tu ne me laisses donc pas le choix. »

En même temps qu'il eut dit cette dernière réplique, les murs de la vieille maison s'étaient mis à trembler dangereusement, de plus en plus fort. Voyant ceci, Barthaf fut quelque peu déconcerté. Il regardait chaque pan de mur en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer, tout en essayant de cacher sa crainte naissante, alors que Crook, lui demeurait calme. Il fixait Barthaf d'un oeil perçant, ne laissant transparaitre aucune réaction aucun sentiment.

Et puis, les tremblements s'intensifiaient tellement qu'à présent les lattes de bois constituant le plafond commençaient à s'effondrer sur les pirates, créant ainsi une énorme vague de poussières diverses, envahissant la totalité de la pièce. C'est alors que le vieux capitaine remarqua quelque chose qui se passait apparemment à l'extérieur : Un incendie. Un énorme incendie pouvait se voir depuis la fenêtre. Les flammes semblaient manger petit à petit les cloisons de la maison qui commençait à cause de cela à doucement s'effondrer autour de lui.

Barthaf chercha alors du regard ses compagnons.. Mais le nuage de poussière était tellement énorme qu'il ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. C'était à peine s'il réussissait à distinguer Dyo Crook, pour dire. D'ailleurs, il fut surpris de voir que le gamin ne réagissait pas face à toute cette hérésie... Il restait immobile alors qu'un incendie menaçaient la maison de s'effondrer !

Et en effet, quelques instants plus tard, la dite-maison s'était effectivement totalement effondrée... et le feu semblait s'être modéré... A moins que dès le départ, ce brasier était bien moins grave qu'il n'y paraissait... En tout cas, la poussière état toujours là, et empêchait toujours Barthaf de voir autour de lui... Mais petit à petit, elle s'estompa. Et finalement, c'est avec surprise que Barthaf prit conscience qu'ils étaient dans un tout autre lieu.

Et quel lieu ! S'il devait donner un nom à celui-ci, il penserait surement... A l'intérieur d'un volcan. Ou même au centre de la terre. Oui, ce décor y était vraiment semblable. Debout sur ce qui semblait être du magma asséché, avec autour de lui de nombreux cratères remplis de lave où parfois des flammes en surgissaient, il faisait dans ce vaste lieu une chaleur écrasante qui fatigua instantanément Barthaf.

Puis, il se souvenu de Ruty et Jukito. Il se retourna alors pour voir s'ils étaient là aussi, mais non. Il n'y avait personne.

Enfin, presque personne.

Car en effet, lorsqu'il se retourna encore, le vieux capitaine eut l'étonnement de voir Crook. Et oui, Dyo Crook se tenait à deux où trois mètres devant lui, et semblait encore plus calme et détendu qu'auparavant. Debout en une posture négligée et les mains fourrées dans les poches, Crook semblait attendre calmement que Barthaf se remette de ses émotions... Cette attitude déplaisant fortement à ce dernier, le vieil homme se mit sur la défensive, et demanda à son ennemi d'une voix forte, voulant lui donner une impression d'assurance :

« Où est-ce qu'on est ? Où sont les autres ? »

Crook parut assez amusé par ces interrogations. Il fixa tout d'abord l'homme avec une mimique faussement surprise, pour finalement faire naitre sur sa faciès un grand sourire en coin. Et puis, tout en pouffant de rire, Crook enleva sa main gauche de sa poche pour la relever légèrement, paume levée vers le haut. Apparu alors à l'intérieur de celle-ci, dans un amas de flamme... Une étrange arme. Celle-ci était une longue barre en fer noir qui possédait sur ses deux extrémités à la fois un trident et une lance... Mais ce n'était pas tout. Car sur cette même barre, un peu plus bas que le trident se trouvait une grande faux à double lame.

Le Capitaine ds Enfers semblait maitriser à merveille cette arme, comme s'il la connaissait par coeur, s'amusant à la faire tournoyer tel un bâton de majorette d'une agilité déconcertante, avant de l'appuyer nonchalamment contre son épaule. Et puis, tout en faisant tout cela, il rétorqua d'une voix amusée :

« Eh bien. Tu ne devines pas ? Cet endroit est pourtant très connu...  
- C-connu ? C'est quoi, ça, moi je connais pas ! Et pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici, d'abord, hein ?  
- A ton avis ? Je t'avais prévenu, que je te ferai parler à ma manière, si tu ne me donnais pas ces logs. Tu ne l'as pas fait. J'ai donc mis ma menace à exécution.  
- Ah ! S'exclama Barthaf d'une voix moqueuse. Si tu crois que je vais te dire ce que j'en ai fais ! Je préfère être aspiré par Satan lui même dans son Royaume plutôt que de te révéler tout ça ! »

La réaction que Crook eut à l'écoute de cette réplique rendit un peu perplexe le vieil homme. En effet, le jeune rouquin s'était mis... A rire ? Eh oui, Crook avait bien explosé de son rire aux faux airs démoniaques, comme profondément amusé. Quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune homme se calma petit à petit. Il se reprit alors pour rétorquer à Bartha d'une voix maligne :

« "Être aspiré par Satan lui même", hein ? Et bien désolé, mais je crois que tu vas devoir te contenter de son fils. »

Barthaf fut vraiment étonné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre... Son fils ? Et puis quoi, encore ? Il avait dit cette phrase comme il aurait dit n'importe quelle autre métaphore, et voilà que ce gamin le prenait au sérieux ! Et qu'il se présentait même comme le fils de Satan !

En même temps... Ce garçon avait vraiment un physique de démon... Il était même surnommé Le Diable ! Et puis... Vu ce qu'il venait de ce passer, peut-être cela était-il vrai ? Mais alors dans ce cas, cela voudrait dire qu'en ce moment même... Ils se trouvait...

Alors qu'il était en pleine réflexions, Crook, tout en se délectant de la mine effrayée de son adversaire, tendit son arme devant lui, comme pour pointer le vieux capitaine avec elle, grand sourire narquois au visage, tête légèrement baissée, tout en fixant dans les yeux l'homme se trouvant devant lui. Il tonna ensuite d'une voix mi-espiègle, mi-maléfique...

« Bienvenue en Enfer ! »

_

Durant ce temps là, au port, le reste des deux équipages vaquait tranquillement à leurs occupations, ne se doutant pas une seule seconde de ce qu'il se passait en ce moment même pour leurs amis.

Ainsi, alors que Chopper attendait le retour de son confrère, tout en veillant sur les triplés, Francky, Brook et Doudou, eux, s'amusaient joyeusement à chanter et danser sur le pont du Sunny. Max, elle, était accoudée sur le pont principal des Enfers, lisant tranquillement un livre de géographie, juste au dessus de Zorro qui s'entrainait à soulever des poids sur le pont du Sunny, à distance respectable des trois autres idiots pour ne pas être dérangé, bien évidemment.

Et enfin Juliett, quant à elle, était tout simplement en train de... Fixer le bretteur d'un air vague et absent, un mètre devant lui, déconcertant un peu le jeune homme qui se demandait bien ce que cette fille lui voulait. Surtout qu'elle restait là, debout et immobile telle une statue, sans vouloir démordre de sa décision de l'observer.

Finalement, une minute plus tard, s'en fut trop pour l'épéiste qui se tourna brutalement vers Juliett, afin de lui dire d'un ton un peu plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

« Bon, qu'est-ce que t'as, à la fin ?  
- Ton Shimbut semble très bien s'entendre avec le mien. Il serait impoli de les défaire d'une si belle conversation, répondit la jeune fille d'un ton léger.  
- ... Hein ?  
- Eh bien oui, si je m'éloigne, mon Shimbut serait obligé de me suivre. Ce serait comme si je le forçais à clore sa conversation.  
- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?  
- Les Shimbuts, rétorqua alors malicieusement Max, qui avait suivit la scène de là où elle était. Tu connais pas ? Je parie que le tien est tout vert !  
- C'est vrai, confirma paisiblement Juliett. Il est bel et bien de cette couleur. Et il semble très bien s'entendre avec mon propre Shimbut.  
- ... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces merdes...  
- Les Shimbuts sont des petits animaux. Chaque être humain en possède un à l'image de sa personnalité. Il représente ses humeurs et ressentiments. Le tien se trouve couché sur ta tête. Il semble fatigué... Est-ce que tu as sommeil ? »

Zorro s'apprêtait à répondre à la jeune fille lorsque soudainement, il entendit Max s'exclamer d'un petit « Ah ! » tout en regardant plus loin. Il se tourna alors vers la direction regardée par la jeune femme et put voir cet elfe, Lauref, qui était revenu. Il semblait quelque peu soucieux. De suite, Max l'interrogea.

« Alors ? Pourquoi Squall t'a-t-il appelé ?  
- Eh bien... Un voleur... C'est introduit chez mon Oncle... Il a volé tout les Logs.  
- QUOI ? Clamèrent d'une même voix Zorro et Max.  
- Qui est ce voleur ? Continua alors la jeune femme.  
- Je ne sais pas. Crook et les autres sont d'ores et déjà partis à sa recherche. Grâce aux caméras de surveillances, on a pu avoir une image bien distinct de son image... Et le groupe chargé des provisions l'avaient déjà croisé, apparemment. C'est pour cela que je pense qu'il ne faudra pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils ne le retrouvent. »

Après une ou deux secondes de réaction, Zorro posa ses poids sur l'herbe avant de raccrocher ses trois katanas à sa ceinture. Comprenant qu'il s'apprêtait surement à rejoindre les autres dans la recherche, Max sauta du pont des Enfers pour atterrir sur celui du Sunny, devant Zorro et dos à lui, tout en tendant un bras devant lui, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle lui demandait de s'arrêter. Suite à cela, elle attendit que Lauref ne les rejoigne sur le bateau, puis lui demanda d'un ton sérieux.

« Des directives ?  
- Non, aucune. Il m'a juste demander de prendre soins d'Iam, Mia et d'Ami.  
- Bien, soupira Max d'un air soulagé tout en baissant son bras. Alors je peux continuer ma lecture. »

Elle se tourna alors pour être face à Zorro.

« Quant à toi, je te demanderai de tranquillement reprendre ton entrainement. »

Autant dire que le bretteur des Mugis fut plus que très surprit par la réaction de Max. Lauref venait de lui apprendre que leurs capitaines et compagnons allaient très certainement avoir affaire à un combat, et elle lui demandait de rester là, sans rien faire ? Non, vraiment, il ne comprenait pas. D'ailleurs, il ne se gêna pas pour se tourner en sa direction, alors qu'elle était en train de s'éloigner, pour finalement s'insurger contre elle.

« Comment ça, tu comptes rien faire ? T'as des problèmes d'audition, ou quoi ? T'as pas entendu ce qu'il a dit ?  
- Oh, mais si, rassure-toi, je suis parfaitement consciente de la situation.  
- Eh bah alors qu'est-ce que t'attends pour me suivre et leur donner un coup de main ?  
- Toi aussi, tu as des problèmes auditifs, apparemment. Crook n'a donné aucune directive. Ce qui veut dire qu'il ne souhaite pas qu'on se mêle de ça. Il doit sûrement juger que nous serions de trop.  
- Et alors ? P'tetre qu'il se trompe !  
- Écoute, soupira la jeune femme, excédée. Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe chez vous, mais ici, tu vois, quand notre capitaine estime que l'équipage entier n'est pas nécessaire pour effectuer une tâche, on respecte son choix. Et d'une parce qu'il s'agit de notre capitaine, qu'on lui doit donc le respect. Et de deux... »

Max laissa alors passer un petit blanc, le temps de tranquillement s'assoir à la balançoire du Sunny et de rouvrir son livre à la bonne page. Elle leva alors la tête vers Zorro pour continuer sa petite tirade accompagnée d'un petit sourire :

« Parce qu'on a confiance en lui. »

Comme elle s'y attendait, la réaction de Zorro fut d'arquer un sourcil, avant de renifler d'un air dubitatif, sûrement parce qu'il ne voulait simplement pas donner raison à la femme pirate qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle se remit ensuite paisiblement à sa lecture, laissant Zorro retourner à son entrainement, tandis que Lauref rejoignit Chopper au chevet des triplés.

_

« En... En... En Enfer ? N'importe quoi ! Comment pourrait-on être en Enfer ? C'est impossible, i peine quelques secondes, nous étions encore sur l'île ! »

Le vieux Barthaf était vraiment épouvanté lorsqu'il pensait à la situation dans laquelle il était. Bien sûr, il tentait vainement de ne pas montrer son affolement, mais il était bien conscient que ça ne servait à rien. Surtout que la manière dont le regardait ce démon devant lui était si perçante qu'il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait analyser tout son être par un seul regard.

Crook laissa d'ailleurs intentionnellement passer quelques secondes avant de répondre d'un air fatigué :

« Oui, eh bien maintenant, nous sommes ici. Il faudrait que tu t'y fasses, ou tu risques de devenir lassant, tu sais.  
- S-si tu crois que j'ai peur ! Tu te trompes ! Gravement, même ! Tu vas voir, je vais te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce ! »

Le vieil homme sortit alors son katana de son fourreau et, après quelques secondes où il tenta de faire revenir son sang froid, il s'élança vers Crook en poussant un cri de rage, s'apprêtant à l'attaquer.

Voyant ceci, le Diable se prit d'un petit soupir. Il se mit alors en garde avec son étrange arme tout en murmurant :

« Jitsugen'. Akuma no Shakujo. »

Après avoir murmurer cette phrase, Crook sembla avoir une prise en main de son arme beaucoup plus facile. Il serra les doigts sous la concentration, puis leva son instrument, près à l'attaque.

Et puis, lorsque Barthaf fut assez près de lui, Crook abaissa violemment son bras, dirigeant ainsi la partie faux de son arme sur le petit homme qui...


	9. Chapitre 9 : Akuma no Shakujo

_TADADADAAAM ! Voici voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fiction, à mon grand regret, même si, vous le savez, je n'ai pas abandonné Crook pour autant ! Sinon, je ne sais pas encore si je vais reprendre la même histoire pour la rencontre des deux équipages lorsqu'elle arrivera, dans a nouvelle fiction. Alors, pour ceux qui veulent, en plus de me demander le lien pour la nouvelle fiction, vous pouvez aussi me demander ce qu'il allait se passer, pour que vous connaissez la fin au moins, haha !_

Bon, trêve de bavardage, place au chapitre ;D !

_**Encore et toujours, Oda est le seul propriétaire de One Piece, ainsi que de Luffy et son équipage. Par contre, Dyo Crook, ses amis, son bateau, et tout et tout, sont a MUAAAH ! /pan/**___

Bonne lecture 8D

**_Chapitre 9 - Akuma no Shakujo_**

Et puis, lorsque Barthaf fut assez près de lui, Crook abaissa violemment son bras, dirigeant ainsi la partie faux de son arme sur le petit homme qui cria dans un même temps :

« Mortal blade : Supiningu Tsuranuku ! »

Tout en poussant ce rugissement, Barthaf avait pointé son katana vers de l'estomac de Crook, avant de le projeter en direction de sa cible d'un habile mouvement de bras. Il fit alors tournoyer celui-ci à grande vitesse, rendant son arme preste invisible sous l'effet de mouvement.

Heureusement pour lui, le capitaine des Enfers avait déjà anticipé une possible approche rapide, et avait abaissé sa faux assez rapidement pour contrer son assaillant avec l'une des grandes lames de son instrument.

Les deux lames restèrent entrechoquées quelques secondes, laissant ainsi l'occasion aux eux ennemis de se regarder dans les yeux. Il en profitèrent alors pour se transmettant toute la haine qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, avant que Barthaf ne s'exclame :

« T'as aucune chance contre moi, gamin ! C'est pas une grosse prime qui va m'faire peur !  
- C'est moi, que t'essaies de convaincre, ou bien ta propre personne ? »

Puis, Crook tourna soudainement son étrange outil d'un grand coup sec, éloignant Barthaf à quelques mètres devant lui, posant ensuite un genoux terre pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Dyo pointa alors de nouveau son trident sur le vieux pirate, comme pour se mettre en joute, visage parfaitement impassible. Son adversaire, lui, se releva doucement, rageant intérieurement d'avoir dû se baisser face à un tel gamin. Visage sombre, il se remit en position de combat, avant de rétorquer d'une voix doucereuse :

« L'arrogance ne marche pas avec moi... Tout comme ce séjour en Enfer... Tu pourras toujours courir pour avoir le log !  
- _Le_ log ? Remarqua Crook en haussant un sourcil. Alors comme ça, tu sais lequel je souhaite le plus acquérir ?  
- Évidemment, que j'le sais ! Hurla alors le vieux capitaine d'une voix hargneuse. Étant le capitaine de ce merdeux de Prince des Venturia, ce salaud qui aurait du crever à l'échafaud comme le chien galeux qu'il est depuis toujours, j'me doute bien que tu veux aller à Buja-  
- Akuma no Shakujo : Dageki no kazan' ! »

Tout en criant précipitamment cette attaque, Crook donna un grand coup en diagonal avec sa lance, tout en tournant agilement son arme pour que la partie inférieur soit face à son adversaire. La lame de la lance trancha alors l'air, créant une grande onde rougeâtre de près d'un mètre cinquante de large, qui déferla sur Barthaf d'une telle vitesse qu'il ne parvint pas à l'éviter. De ce fait, le vieil homme reçut même cette onde en plein visage, le faisant tomber à la renverse sous le choc.

A la seconde même où il fut touché par cet assaut pour le moins inopiné, Barthaf ressentit comme une immense brulure si douloureuse qu'il se serait bien volontiers arraché la peau à l'instant si cela aurait une chance de le soulager. Mais, bien conscient qu'il devait bien vite se reprendre, il ignora tant qu'il le pu la souffrance qu'il éprouvait pour se relever d'un bon, s'apprêtant à cirer contre ce gamin que de lancer une attaque contre quelqu'un en pleine tirade n'était pas le net plus ultra de la loyauté.

Mais quand il vu le regard de Crook, il n'en fit rien. ce regard... Il était emprunt d'une telle haine, d'une telle aversion que le petit homme en fut figé sur place. L'adolescent se contenait comme il pouvait pour ne pas exploser de rage plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Mâchoire serrée, inspirant à grand coup saccadés, Crook tenait son arme tellement fort que ses mains en tremblaient.

Le jeune homme baissa alors la tête afin de mieux se calmer durant quelques secondes. Et puis, finalement, il lança doucement d'une voix flageolante de colère, sans relever la tête :

« Je ne sais pas d'où tu le connais... Et à vrai dire je m'en fous pas mal... Mais laisse moi te dire que la prochaine fois que je t'endenterai parler de Zockett Lauref de cette manière, fit-il en levant la tête pour fixer Barthaf, tout en haussant le ton, je ne te laisserai pas vivant, enfoiré !  
- Oooh... Alors comme ça le célèbre Diable de Grand Line est du genre protecteur, hein ? Tu casses un peu l'image que je me faisais de toi... Tu me déçois..  
- Comme si cela importait !  
- Si tu le dis... Quoi qu'il en soit... Je vais te faire payer la monnaie de ta pièce ! »

Aussitôt, Barthaf donna un grand coup d'épée devant lui, perçant alors l'air qui lui faisait face, tout en s'exclamant :

« Mortal blade : Ha yajiruchi ! »

Dès lors, Barthaf bondit d'une telle force qu'un instant, Crook cru même qu'il avait disparu. A cause de cela d'ailleurs, ce dernier ne réussit qu'à contrer la lame de son ennemi qu'au dernier moment, lui donnant ainsi l'avantage. Du reste, Barthaf profita bien de cette situation pour forcer un peu plus la pression qu'il exerçait sur l'arme du Diable, éjectant ainsi celui-ci en arrière, avant que son dos ne percuta rudement un énorme rocher présent derrière lui. Suite à cela, Crook du s'accroupir, tout en posant une main au sol pour ne pas s'effondrer sous le coup du choc. Et puis, la force de la collision commença à faire ses effets, car le jeune homme cracha soudainement une petite quantité de sang dans une toux étranglée.

Voyant ceci, le vieux capitaine ne se retint pas pour exploser de rire, tandis que Crook releva la tête pour le regarder d'une manière noire, tout en essuyant le sang sur son visage. Il se releva ensuite avec précaution, puis ramassa son arme qu'il avait lâché sous l'impact. Dans un même temps et tout en continuant de rigoler narquoisement, Barthaf fit à l'adolescent :

« Quand je te disais que tu ne pouvais rien contre moi...  
- La ferme, imbécile. C'est pas un petit choc comme ça qui va m'arrêter ! »

Comme pour démontrer ses paroles, Crook tendit de nouveau son trident vers son antagoniste. Il eut alors eut le même mouvement rapide du bras et de la main pour trancher l'air avec la lance de son arme, créant une nouvelle onde tirant sur le rouge. Sans attendre, le Capitaine des Enfers cria de nouveau :

« Akuma no Shakujo : Dageki no kazan' ! »

Seulement cette fois, Barthaf ne fut pas aussi surprit qu'un peu plus tôt. Il bondit rapidement pour éviter l'onde tout en souriant d'une manière arrogante, avant de réatterrir sur le sol en ricanant avec supériorité, pour finalement s'exclamer :

« Une attaque ne marche jamais deux fois avec moi, gamin, mets-toi ça dans la tête ! »

C'est alors qu'il remarqua que Crook n'était plus devant lui. Surpris, il regarda autour de lui, se demandant où est-ce qu'il avait bien pu passer. Il s'apprêtait même à l'appeler lorsqu'il entendu une voix murmurer derrière lui...

« Akuma no Shakujo : Grim Reaper ! »

Sous la surprise, Barthaf se prit d'un petit soubresaut, et se retourna vite pour faire face à son assaillant ; mais c'était trop tard... A peine put-il entrevoir le regard obscur de Crook, qu'il se vit recevoir un grand coup de faux en plein torse, le propulsant ainsi à quelques mètres derrière, tandis qu'une large vague de sang sortit de sa poitrine profondément entaillée. Et puis, il finit sa course en tombant sèchement sur le dos, créant autour de lui un nuage poussiéreux qui ne fit qu'augmenter la souffrance que lui procurait cette grande ouverture. Affaibli, il n'arriva pas à se relever malgré de nombreux essais. Son ouverture lui prenant tout le torse était vraiment trop éprouvante. Respirant de manière saccadée sous le coup de la douleur et de la frustration, Barthaf vit ses mauvais sentiments se décupler en un instant lorsque Crook entra dans son champs de vision.

En effet, après avoir vu son adversaire s'effondrer violemment sur le dos, le Capitaine des Enfers s'était doucement approché de lui, tout en jouant habillement avec son arme. Il le regardait de haut, visage vide de toute émotion, avant de souffler doucement à son rival, non sans le regarder droit dans les yeux :

« Je te conseille de ne pas me sous-estimer.  
- Es-espèce de p-petit impertinent impétueux ! Tu vas voir, je v-  
- Tu as déjà perdu. Le coupa Crook en haussant le ton. Tu es maintenant gravement blessé et incapable de combattre.  
- Ne me sous-estime pas non plus ! Je peux encore combattre, ce n'est pas cette petite égratignure qui va-  
- Je réitère ma question : Ou est le log ? »

Contre toute attente, et comme s'il ne connaissait pas la situation, Barthaf se mit à rire d'un ton moqueur, faisant ainsi hausser un des sourcils de Crook. Et puis, après avoir toussé une ou deux seconde, le vieil homme rétorqua du même ton :

« Le log est gardé par quelqu'un contre qui ni toi ni personne ne peut rien... Elle est d'une race supérieur à celle des humains, et te réduira en poussière !  
- Mais bien sûr...  
- Tu n'me crois pas ? Tant pis pour toi, parce que tu vas dès maintenant en avoir la preuve ! »

Barthaf inspira alors un grand coup, ignorant l'élancement thoracique que cela lui procurait, pour finalement hurler :

« RUTYYYY ! »

A peine une seconde ou deux après, le décor autour des deux pirate devint de plus en plus flou, étonnant grandement Crook qui en fronça les sourcils, méfiant. Et puis, petit a petit, Barthaf et lui même furent de nouveau dans cette espèce de vieille bicoque. Mais Crook n'eut à peine le temps de se poser des questions sur tout cela qu'il sentit une présence s'approcher dangereusement de lui. Il se retourna alors rapidement et vit la jeune femme de l'équipage de Barthaf foncer vers lui armée d'une hache.

Crook réussit à contrer l'approche de cette fille, faisant s'entrechoquer leurs armes respectives, mais demeurait toujours autant perplexe...

« Qu'est-ce que... marmonna-t-il les dans serrées, plus pour lui-même que pour quelqu'un d'autre.  
- Surpris, mon chou ? S'amusa sa nouvelle adversaire. Désolée, mais tes petites combines ne marcheront pas avec moi ! »

Agacé, Crook souffla sèchement tout en fronçant encore un peu plus son regard. Il pressa alors sur la lame de la hache de cette Ruty pour la faire s'éloigner, avant de se remettre en joute. Et puis, sans tourner la tête, profita de son « retour » pour analyser la situation... Il remarqua en premier lieu que ses compagnons avaient d'ores et déjà réussis à rendre hors d'état de nuire celui qui avait volé les logs et poussé Nina. Il vit ensuite cette dernière en train de tenter de réveiller Usopp qui s'était, semble-t-il et pour une quelconque raison, était tombé dans les pommes. Et puis, Tobias, Robin et Elyna, eux, étaient apparemment tout trois en plein combat avec cette Ruty avant lui, au vu de comment ils regardaient la scène, et de leur état.

Il reporta alors son attention sur Ruty, qui le regardait, petit sourire aux lèvres, dans une posture nonchalante, tenant à peine sa hache qui d'ailleurs touchait presque le sol. Cette femme avait réussit à les ramener, lui et son capitaine, dans la vie réelle. Comment avait-elle pu faire ? Barthaf l'avait déjà présentée comme étant d'une race supérieur aux humains.. Et apparemment, il connaissait Lauref comme étant le Prince d'un des deux Royaumes Elfiques de Titania... Peut-être était-elle une Elfle, elle aussi ? Et qui sait, si cela se trouvait, il se pouvait qu'elle fasse partie du Royaume ennemi à celui de Lauref...

« Tu te demandes, n'est-ce pas ? Fit-elle alors soudainement, coupant Crook dans ses réflexions. Comment j'ai annulé ton pouvoir... »

Crook ne répondit pas. Après tout, à quoi cela aurait-il servit, de lui sortir quelque chose comme « oui, c'est vrai, ça m'intrigue beaucoup », à part de la faire se sentir encore plus supérieure ? De toutes façons, Ruty comprit le silence de Crook comme une affirmation. Elle eut alors un petit reniflement malin, baissa la tête une ou deux secondes, sûrement pour faire languir Crook encore un peu. Elle releva ensuite la tête, et ouvrit la bouche, prête à continuer sur sa lancée lorsque d'un seul coup, les deux combattant entendirent Elyna s'écrier :

« C'est une Elfe ! Les illusions n'ont aucun effet sur elle !  
- NON MAIS C'ETAIT PAS A TOI D'LE DIRE, CAA ! s'écria alors Ruty avec hargne contre Elyna.  
- Désolée, mais tu trainais en longueur, répliqua la blonde en haussant les épaules.  
- Uhm. Se reprit-elle en se retournant vers Crook. En effet, étant Elfe, tes magouillent ne marchent pas sur moi... Je suis d'une race ayant le pouvoir de translucidité !  
- ...Je vois pas le rapport. »

Face à la réponse platonique du Diable, Ruty fut vraiment contrariée. Vraiment, ces gamins lui enlevaient tous ses effets de classe. Et puis, comment-ça, il n voyait pas le rapport ? Était-il si stupide ?

« Le rapport, fit-elle sèchement, les dents serrées, c'est qu'en me concentrant, je peux facilement voir à travers toutes les attaques brouillant les systèmes sensoriels des victimes. Le voilà, le rapport !  
- Oh. Donc tu ne pourras pas voir ce décor d'Enfer, s'attrista ironiquement Crook. Voilà tous mes espoirs qui s'effondrent.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Non. Rien à foutre. C'est pas le décors, le plus important, imbécile. »

Encore une fois, Ruty sentit une immense irritation monter en elle. Ce gamin était vraiment agaçant ! En plus, il avait osé battre son capitaine ! Il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir, ce mécréant...

« Mahouteki Ame ! »

Tout en criant cela, Ruty s'était ruée vers Crook, en donnant des coups de haches qui tranchèrent tous atmosphère avant de partir droit sur Crook qui se protégea avec le côté de la lame de sa grande faux. Et puis, lorsque Ruty arriva près du garçon, elle s'apprêta à trancher celui-ci avec le tranchant de sa hache, mais fut rapidement contrée par le trident du garçon, qui coinça son arme entre deux dents. Ruty tenta alors de détacher son instrument, mais sans résultat, celle-ci était réellement bloquée. Le Diable en profita alors pour prendre la parole :

« Dis-moi où est le Log et je te laisserai peut-être une chance de survivre.  
- Pas question ! Cracha-t-elle. On en a besoin !  
- "Besoin" ? Besoin pour quoi ?  
- Ca ne te regarde pas.  
- ... Je vois. »

Crook tourna alors violemment son trident sur lui même, entrainant la hache dans sa course, la faisant se retourner complètement. Ruty, qui était agrippée fermement à son arme, fut alors forcée de tomber sous l'effet de surprise. Crook pointa ensuite son trident sur la jeune femme, puis, lorsqu'elle eut finit de se relever, murmura :

« Akuma no Shakujo... »

Il leva alors le bras en diagonal, puis posa sa deuxième main sur la barre pour une meilleur pression, avant d'abaisser rapidement son trident en biais...

« ... Jishinha ! »

Créant alors une immense onde de choc qui déferla sur Ruty. Sous la pression de l'attaque, la jeune femme fut envoyée à quelques mètres plus loin, avant de finir son trajet contre les lattes de bois formant le mur de la maison. Mais ne supportant pas l'effet d'impulsion exercée contre elles, les lattes se brisèrent toutes en milles morceaux. Ruty s'effondra alors sur le sol, juste devant la maison voisine.

D'un pas lent, Crook rejoignit l'Elfe, pour voir si elle était encore en état de se défendre... Et apparemment non. Tout comme Usopp, la jeune femme s'était évanouie. Vraiment. Il n'en avait pas fallu beaucoup. Enfin. Le jeune capitaine fit alors disparaitre son arme dans un souffle de flamme, avant de s'accroupir aux côtés de son ennemie. Il fouilla par la suite dans la petite sacoche qu'elle gardait, espérant trouver l'objet de ses espérances... Et après quelques secondes de recherches, il trouva enfin ce fameux petit objet. Un Eternal Pose avec, sur son socle de bois, gravé « Bujaya ».

Soulagé, Crook laissa pousser un grand soupir apaisé, petit sourire aux lèvres. Il se leva alors, yeux rivés sur cette petite aiguille qui indiquait fermement le Sud-Est. A cet instant, le Diable vit son espoir de sauver ses amis se multiplier en une seconde. Maintenant qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir aller à cette foutue île, tout s'arrangeait pour le mieux. Ou, il l'espérait, du moins.

Nina était sur le point s'exclamer sa joie lorsque tous entendirent un cri lointain se rapprochant de plus en plus. Aussitôt, les pirates se mirent sur leurs gardes, près à éventuellement recevoir la visite d'un allier de ces personnes...

Mais quelques secondes plus tard, c'est une tout autre personne qui rentra à grands fracas dans la maison tout en hurlant :

« ALORS, OU ILS SONT LES MECHANTS QUE J'LES ASSOMME ? »

C'était Luffy. Et oui, la deuxième équipe chargée de retrouver le voleur venait enfin d'arriver. Voyant le garçon chercher de tous les côtés des méchants à assommer, Crook ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire, tandis que Tobias répondit d'un air navré pour Mugiwara :

« Désolé, Luffy, mais, ils sont déjà tous les trois KO... Tu arrives trop tard. »

Entendant cela, Luffy se détendit un peu, puis regarda autour de lui, pour voir qu'en effet, il était en retard. Contrarié, l'adolescent se redressa pour croiser les bras et lâcher d'un air boudeur :

« Quoi, mais c'est nul, ça... J'ai même pas pu me ba-  
- CRETIN ! Hurla alors Nami qui venait d'arriver, tout en assénant à son capitaine un énorme coup de pied à la tête. A qui là faute, à ton avis, si on arrive après ? Toujours à disparaître pour aller dépenser inutilement notre argent à la bouffe !  
- Mais, Nami... rétorqua Luffy d'un air sérieux, comme si ce qu'il allait dire semblait évident. Je ne peux pas me battre le ventre vide, moi !  
- Imbécile.. Souffla alors Kanya en s'avançant dans la maison, pour regarder les dégâts. Ah, fit-elle ensuite en voyant Ruty. Tu l'as pas ménagée, celle-là, Crook. »

Le concerné baissa alors là tête vers Ruty qui, effectivement, était toujours dans les pommes, et n'avait pas l'air pas franchement très au point. Il eut alors un léger sourire en coin puis haussa les épaules... Juste avant que Sanji n'ait remarqué quelque chose dans la phrase de Kanya...

« "Celle-là" ? »

Il accourra alors en face de Ruty et Crook qui perdit son sourire dès qu'il vit la mine dépité et profondément choquée de Sanji. Qu'il était agaçant, celui-là... Ce serial-looseur.. Uhm. Serial-lover restait là, sans bouger, à regarder Ruty comme s'il assistait à l'attentat du siècle. Il se tourna ensuite d'un seul coup vers Crook en s'approchant de lui, pour lui hurler de toutes ses forces :

« CO-CO-COMMENT AS-TU OSE ? FAIRE DU MAL A UNE SI BELLE LADY ! ESPECE DE RUSTRE !  
- Aaah, mais ferme-là, un peu, râla Crook en se frottant la tempe. Pile poil quand ma bonne humeur était revenue, il a fallu qu'tu rappliques... Fous-moi la paix avec tes leçons de morale, cette femme était une ennemie, alors je vois pas pourquoi j'aurai pas agis envers elle comme avec un ennemi.  
- MAIS PARCE QUE C'EST UNE MAGNIFIQUE LADY, VOILA, POURQUOI ! »

Le maitre Coq s'accroupit alors aux côtés de Ruty, pour lui prendre délicatement la main et la porta à son visage pour se caresser la joue avec, tout en marmonnant inlassablement d'une voix attristée :

« Si belle.. Si délicate... Si douce... Mellorine... Mellorine... »

Exaspéré, Crook retourna à l'intérieur de la pièce, laissant Sanji à ses lamentations, pour rejoindre les autres. Il remarqua alors qu'Ussop venait enfin de se réveiller... Et lorsque celui-ci vit Crook, il s'exclama en levant la main, tout en se tenant la hanche avec l'autre :

« Yoooooooosh ! Je vois, Crook, que tu as bien suivis mes directives, comme je te l'avais demandé ! C'est bien !  
- Stupide morveux inintelligent... marmonna alors Kanya en passant derrière Usopp, refroidissant alors le menteur.  
- Tu as l'éternal ? Demanda Squall pour Crook.  
- Oui, s'exclama ce dernier. Nous allons enfin pouvoir partir ! »

Cette déclaration entraina alors un grand cri de joie, à la fois de Nina et de Luffy. Les autres, eux, n'eurent qu'un sourire amusé en voyant la réaction des deux pirates si semblables malgré la différence d'age.

Et puis, le petit groupe repartit en direction du bateau. Ils y arrivèrent au bout de quelques minutes, et furent aussitôt accueillis par leurs autres Nakamas.

« Alors ? La bataille s'est bien passée ? Demanda tranquillement Max, qui lisait sur la balançoire du Sunny.  
- NAN ! Râla Luffy. J'ai même pas pu y participer... Trop nul ! Oï Crook ! Hurla-t-il alors en se tournant vers le rouquin.  
- Quoi ?  
- Pourquoi que tu m'as pas attendus ? Ou t'aurais pu m'en laisser un, au moins !  
- Désolé, mais si toi tu serais arrivé en premier, je ne pense pas que tu m'en aurais laisser ne serait-ce que la moité d'un... Alors j'ai fais pareil !  
- Pffffffff... t'es nul !  
- Ravi d'le savoir. »

Arriva alors Lauref, ayant sûrement entendu l'arrivée de ses compagnons depuis l'autre bateau. Il accouru vers le pavois donnant sur le Sunny pour s'appuyer contre et crier :

« L'éternal ? Vous l'avez ?  
- Oui, répondit joyeusement Robin. Crook le tient dans sa main.  
- Ouais, on va pouvoir partir ! »

Comme Crook s'y attendait, Lauref fut assez partagé à cette annonce. La perspective d'aller à Bujaya semblait de plus en plus inquiéter son médecin, ce qui inquiéta à son tour le capitaine des Enfers. Lui aurait-il caché des choses ? Et qui étaient ces personnes qui eux aussi cherchaient à aller à Bujaya ?

C'était réellement une sombre affaire, mais, Foi du Diable, il allait mettre le doigt sur le fin mot de cette histoire, et ça, quoi qu'il en coute ! 


End file.
